interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary r
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- r (letter ~) n littera r (er) rabaptize, anabaptize v anabaptisar Rabbi (as in Rabbi Ben Ezra) n rabbi * (as in the tradition of the rabbis) n rabbin * n rabbi, rabbin * n rabbin, rabbi rabbinate n rabbinato rabbinical adj rabbinic rabbinism (teachings and tradition of the rabbis) n rabbinismo rabbinist n rabbinista rabbit ears (radio, TV) n antenna * ~ ears (radio, TV) n antenna (de aures de conilio) * ~ ears n aures de conilio * n conilio rabble, mob n turba * ~ , mob, canaille n canalia rabele n canalia, turba * n turba, canalia rabid (1. having rabies; 2. furious, raging) adj rabide * adj rabide rabies n rabie race (biol) n racia * (contest) n cursa * Biol n racia * ~ track, racecourse n pista * v currer, hastar * v hastar, currer * ~ , racing (action of) n cursa racecourse (for cars) n autodromo * (for horses) n carriera, hippodromo * (for horses) n hippodromo, carriera * n carriera * ~ , race track n pista racehorse n cavallo de cursa raceme, cluster Bot n racemo racemic adj racemic racemiform, clustershaped adj racemiforme racemose adj racemose racetrack n pista rachitic, rickety Med adj rhachitic rachitis, rickets Med n rhachitis * ~ , rickets Med n rhachitis (-ìtis) rachitomy n rhachitomia * n rhachitomia (-ìa) racial adj racial * ~ relations n relationes racial racialism (racism) n racialismo * ~ , racism n racialismo racialist, racist n racialista racially adv racialmente racing adj de cursas * n le cursas racism n racialismo, racismo * n racismo, racialismo * ~ , racialism n racialismo racist, racialist n racialista rack (holder) n receptaculo * (rr) n cremaliera * (tool-rack) n porta-utensiles racker (fire) n petardo racket (for tennis) n rachetta * (noise) n ruito, strepito * (noise) n strepito, ruito rack-one's-brains v rumper se le capite radar n radar * ~ , radiolocator Radio n radar radial (1. pertaining to a ray; 2. pertaining to a radius) adj radial * adj radial radially adv radialmente radian Math n radiano radiance n resplendentia, splendor * n splendor, resplendentia radiant (radiating rays of light) adj radiose * adj radiante, resplendente * adj resplendente, radiante * ~ , brilliant, beaming adj radiante * ~ , brilliant, beaming adj radiante (ppr of radiar) radiate (emit rays) v radiar * adj radiate * adj radiate (pp of radiar) * v irradiar, radiar * v radiar, irradiar * ~ , irradiate (1. to shine; 2. to give out, shed) v irradiar radiation (act of radiating, emitting rays) n radiation * n radiation radiator n radiator radical (1. Philol] (root; 2. Pol/Math]) n radical * (1. proceeding from the root; 2. reaching or affecting the root; 3. Pol/Math]) adj radical * ~ adj/n radical radicalism n radicalismo radically adv radicalmente radicant Bot adj radicante * Bot adj radicante (ppr of radicar) radication (process of taking root) n radication radicel, rootlet Bot n radicella radicle Bot n radicula radicular adj radicular radio (1. wireless telephony and telegraphy; 2. radio receiving set) n radio * n radio radioactive adj radioactive radioactivity n radioactivitate radioconductor Elec n radioconductor radio-control n teleguidage * ~ -control v teleguidar radiofrequency n radiofrequentia radiogram (message transmitted by radio) n radiogramma radiograph, x-ray photograph n radiographo * ~ , x-ray photograph n radiographo (-ògrapho) radiographer n assistente de radiologo radiographic adj radiographic radiography n radiographia * ~ , x-ray photography n radiographia * ~ , x-ray photography n radiographia (-ìa) radiolocator, radar Radio n radar radiological adj radiologic radiologist n radiologista * n radiologo * n radiologo (-òlogo) radiology n radiologia * n radiologia (-ìa) radio-set (receptor de) n radio radio-station n station de radiodiffusion radiotelegraphy n radiotelegraphia * n radiotelegraphia (-ìa) radiotelephony n radiotelephonia * n radiotelephonia (-ìa) radiotherapy n radiotherapia * n radiotherapia (-ìa) radish n radice * n radice (-ìce) * n radice, raphano sative * n raphano sative, radice radium n radium * n radium (rà-) radius (1. Anat]; 2. Math]) n radio * n radio radon Chem n radon * Chem n radon (rà-) raffle n lotteria raft (float) n rate * n rate rafter n trave rag n pannello * n pannello (vetule) rage (all the ~) phr de moda * (violent anger) n rabie * n furor, rabie, rage * n rabie, rage, furor * n rage, furor, rabie * v rabiar, ragiar * v ragiar, rabiar * ~ , be in a rage v rabiar * ~ , be in a rage v ragiar * ~ , be in a rage v ragiar (-jar) * ~ , fury n furor * ~ , storm v tempestar * ~ , violent anger n rage * ~ , violent anger n rage (raje) ragged (torn) adj lacerate * (uneven) adj inequal raging adj furiose * ~ , furious adj furibunde raglan n raglan * n raglan A] ragout n ragout * n ragout F] raid n excursion, incursion, razzia * n incursion, razzia, excursion * n raid * n raid A] * n razzia, excursion, incursion * v razziar * ~ , razzia (1. foray, incursion; 2. police raid) n razzia * ~ , razzia (1. foray, incursion; 2. police raid) n razzia F] raider n razziator * v razziator rail (bar) n barra * (car or railroad track) n rail * (car or railroad track) n rail A] * (rr) n rail * ~ chair R.R n cossinetto * v inveher rail-car (rr) n automotrice railing n balustrada, palissada * n palissada, balustrada railings n balustrada, palissada * n balustradas, palissadas * n palissada, balustrada * n palissadas, balustradas * ~ , lattice enclosure, grating n cancello railroad line (rr) n linea * ~ line (rr) n linea (de ferrovia) * ~ man n ferroviario * ~ station n station de ferrovia * ~ track n via ferree * ~ , railway (rr) n de ferrovia, ferroviari * ~ , railway (rr) n ferrovia * ~ , railway (rr) n ferroviari, de ferrovia railway (rr) adj via ferree * adj ferroviari * ~ line Rr linea * ~ line Rr linea (de ferrovia) * n ferrovia * n ferrovia (-ìa) * n railway * n railway A] * n via ferree * ~ station n station de ferrovia * ~ track Rr via ferree * ~ , railroad (rr) n de ferrovia, ferroviari * ~ , railroad (rr) n ferrovia * ~ , railroad (rr) n ferroviari, de ferrovia railwayman Rr ferroviario rain heavily, pour v diluviar * n pluvia * v pluver rain-bow n arco iris * n iride * n iris raincloud n nimbo raincoat n impermeabile rain-down n diluviar raindrop n gutta de pluvia rainfall n cadita de pluvia * n precipitation * n precipitation (atmospheric) rainy adj pluviose * ~ , pluvial adj pluvial * ~ , pluvious adj pluviose rainy-weather n tempore de pluvia raise (1. to make higher; 2. to raise the position or level of) v altiar * (a question) v relevar * (a question) v sublevar * (an army) v levar * (as in to raise horses) v elevar * (breed) v elevar * (elevate) v elevar * (erect) v eriger * (lift up) v altiar * (lift) v levar * (prices) v augmentar * (stir up) v suscitar * (the mouthpiece of a wind instrument) to the lips v imbuccar * (voice) v altiar * ~ the blockade of v disblocar * ~ up, bring into being v suscitar * ~ , lift (up) v levar * ~ , lift up v realtiar * ~ , lift up v sublevar raised thread in brocaded design n broca raisin n uva sic raising (action of) n levatura * (elevation) n elevation * (erection) n erection * (lifting) n altiamento * (lifting) n levatura * (of prices) n augmentation * (the mouthpiece of a wind instrument) to the lips (act of) n imbuccamento * ~ or lifting (act of) n altiamento * ~ up (action of) n suscitation * ~ , lifting (up) (act of) n levamento * ~ , lifting up (act of) n sublevamento * ~ , rearing Husbandry n education rajah n raja * n raja Hind] rake (leaves, the soil) v rastrellar * n rastrello * n rastro * v rastrellar raker (of hay) n rastrellator raking (act or action of) n rastrellage * (act or action of) n rastrellage (-aje) rally (car-racing) n rally * (pol) n concentration * (pol) n reunion * v concentrar * v concentrar (su fortias) * v reformar * v reformar (se) * v reunir * v reunir (se) ram (drive with a ram) v massar * n ariete * v arietar * ~ , Aries Astron n Aries * ~ , Aries Astron n Aries (à-) * ~ , ram's (of a ram or battering ram) adj arietari * ~ , sledge hammer, mallet, beetle n massa ramble n excursion * v divagar * v vagar * ~ , wander about n vagar * ~ , wander about v divagar rambler (hiker) n excursionista * (rose) n rosa rampante rambling (digression) n divagation * (hiking) n excursionismo * adj discursive * adj vage * ~ , wandering about (act of) n divagation * ~ , wandering about adj vage ramification (1. dividing or spreading out into branches or parts; 2. branch, part) n ramification ramify, cause to branch out v ramificar ramming, arietation n arietation ramose, branched adj ramose ramp (slope) n rampa * (sloping surface connecting two different levels) n rampa rampage n conducta violente * v comportar se como phrenetico rampant (heraldry) adj rampante * (unstoppable) adj non frenabile * Her adj rampante rampart n vallo * ~ , circumvallation n vallation * ~ , circumvallation n vallo ramshackle adj decrepite * adj ruinose ranarium n ranario ranch n rancho * ~ , ranche n rancho * ~ , ranche n rancho H] ranche, ranch n rancho * ~ , ranch n rancho H] rancher, ranchman n ranchero * ~ , ranchman n ranchero (-tch-) ranchman, rancher n ranchero * ~ , rancher n ranchero (-tch-) rancho (rude hut for herdsmen) n rancho * (rude hut for herdsmen) n rancho H] rancid (go ~) v rancer * adj rancide rancidity n ranciditate rancor n rancor rancorous adj rancorose rancour n rancor random (at ~) adv al hasardo * adj aleatori * adj fortuite ranee, rani n rani * ~ , rani n rani Hind] range (1. to arrange in lines or rows; 2. to place in order) v rangiar (-jar) * (1. to arrange in lines or rows; 2. to place in order) v rangiar * (as in range of a singing voice) n diapason * (as in range of a singing voice) n diapason (-pà) * (choice) n selection * (extent) n extension * (of gun) n distantia de tiro * (of mountains) n catena * (of voice) n diapason * v rangiar rangefinder n telemetro rani, ranee n rani * ~ , ranee n rani Hind] Ranidae Zooi n ranides * Zooi n ranides (rà-) raniform, frog-shaped adj raniforme ranine (Zool; 2. Anat]) adj ranin * v ein Anat n ranina rank (1. Mil] (row, line; 2. position, grade) n rango * (high office) n dignitate * (of growth) adj luxuriante * (of injustice) adj flagrante * (of smell) adj rancide * n grado * n rango * v classificar * v classificar (se) * ~ , degree etc n grado * ~ , luxuriant adj luxuriose rank-and-file n soldatos commun rankle v doler ransack (sack) v sacchear * (search through) v facer perquisition * (search through) v facer perquisition (de) ransom n redemption * v redimer ranula Med n ranula ranunculaceous Bot adj ranunculacee ranunculus Bot n ranunculo rap n colpo * v colpar rapacious adj rapace rapacity n rapacitate rape (crime) n stupro * (crime) n violation * (crime) n violation (carnal) * (crime) v committer un violation carnal * (crime) v stuprar * Bot n colza rapid (in a river) n rapido * (in a river) n rapido (rà-) * adj celere * adj rapide * adj rapide (rà-) * n rapido * n salto * ~ , quick adj celere * ~ , quick adj celere (cé-) rapidity n rapiditate rapier n spada rapine, plunder n rapina rapture n rapto * n transporto rare (not frequent) adj rar * adj rar rarefaction (of gas, air) n rarefaction * n subtilisation rarefactive adj rarefactive rarefiable adj rarefactibile rarefy (make thinner or less dense) v rarefacer * (make thinner or less dense) v rarefacer -fac-/-fact-] * ~ , refine v subtilisar rarity (1. rareness; 2. rare object, curiosity) n raritate * n raritate rascal n picaro rash adj imprudente, temerari * adj temerari, imprudente * n eruption, exanthema * n exanthema, eruption * ~ , temerous adj temere * ~ , unconsidered adj inconsiderate rasher n trencho rashness n imprudentia, temeritate * n temeritate, imprudentia rasp n raspator * v raspar * ~ , scrape v raspar * ~ , scraper, grater n raspator raspberry (bush) n frambesiero * (fruit of the) n frambese * n frambese raspberry-bush n frambesiero rasping, scraping (action of) n raspatura rat Zool n ratto * n ratto * v desertar ratcatcher, ratter n rattero ratchet n dente de arresto rate (as in at the rate of) n rata * (at any ~) phr in omne caso * (at the - of) phr al precio de, al rata de * (at the - of) phr al rata de, al precio de * (scold) v reprimendar * (set a price) v taxar * n rata, taxa * n taxa, rata * ~ , established price n taxa * ~ , set the price for v taxar rate-payer n contribuente de imposto local ratess n commun * n imposto local rather (1. more truly or accurately; 2. sooner, preferably) adv potius (pòtius) * (1. more truly or accurately; 2. sooner, preferably) adv potius * (fairly, quite) adv assatis * (fairly, quite) adv assatis (-sà-) * (somewhat) adv bastante, satis * (somewhat) adv satis, bastante * (sooner) adv plus tosto * adv magis * adv magis (mà-) * adv potius * ~ , somewhat adv satis * ~ , somewhat adv satis (sà-) ratification n ratification ratified, averred Law adj rate ratifier n ratificator ratify v ratificar rating (classification) n classification, evalutation * (classification) n evalutation, classification * (reprimand) n reprimenda * (setting of prices) n taxation ratio Math n ration * n rata, ration * n ration, rata ratiocinate v ratiocinar ratiocination n ratiocination ratiocinative adj ratiocinative ration (allot in rations) v rationar * n ration * v rationar rational (1. endowed with reason; 2. conformable to reason, reasonable; 3. based on reasoning; 4. Math]) adj rational * (based on reasoning) adj rationate * (based on reasoning) adj rationate (pp of rationar) * adj rational rationalism Philos n rationalismo rationalist n rationalista rationality (1. quality of being rational or endowed with reason; 2. quality of being reasonable or conformable to reason) n rationalitate rationalization n rationalisation rationalize (1. to bring into agreement with reason; 2. Technol]; 3. Psychol]) v rationalisar * v rationalisar rationally adv rationalmente rationing n rationamento ratter, ratcatcher n rattero rattle (noise) n strepito * (toy) n sonalio de infante * v streper * ~ , rumble, din v streper rattlesnake n crotalo rattrap n rattiera raucous adj rauc * ~ , hoarse adj rauc raucousness, hoarseness n raucitate ravage v devastar * ~ , plunder n rapimento ravager n raptor ravages n damnos, devastation * n devastation, damnos rave about v ecstasiar se, exaltar se * ~ about v ecstasiar se, exaltar se (de) * ~ about v exaltar se (de), ecstasiar se * ~ about v exaltar se, ecstasiar se * v delirar raven n corvo ravenous adj devorante * adj devorante (ppr of devorar) ravine n ravina ravish (carry off) v raper * (enchant) v incantar * (rape) v stuprar, violar * (rape) v violar, stuprar ravisher n raptor ravishing n incantator ravishment n rapimento raw (1. uncooked; 2. crude) adj crude * adj crude raw-material n materia prime rawness n cruditate ray (fish) n raia * (of light) n radio * (ray of light) n radio rayon n rayon * n rayon A] * n rayon, seta artificial * n seta artificial, rayon raze v rasar razor n rasorio razor-blade n lamina de rasorio razzia, raid (1. foray, incursion; 2. police raid) n razzia * ~ , raid (1. foray, incursion; 2. police raid) n razzia F] rcvocation n revocation re Mus n re reabsorb v reabsorber * v reabsorber -sorb-/-sorpt-] reabsorption n reabsorption reach (out of ~) phr non accessibile * (within ~) phr accessibile, facilemente accessibile * (within ~) phr facilemente accessibile, accessibile * n capacitate, distantia * n distantia, capacitate * v arrivar a, attinger * v attinger, arrivar a reach-out v tender le mano * ~ -out v tender le mano (ex-) react v reager * v reager -ag-/-act-] reaction n reaction reactionary adj reactionari * n reactionario reactionism n reactionismo reactionist n reactionista reactor n reactor read (as in to read a book, letter) v leger * (as in to read a book, letter) v leger leg-/-lect-] * v leger reader (one who reads books) n lector * n lector readily adv de bon grado, facilemente * adv facilemente, de bon grado readiness (of will) n bon voluntate * n preparation reading (1. act of reading; 2. ability to read; 3. as in that book makes pleasant reading) n lectura * (the form in which something is written in a manuscript or book) n lection * n lectura readjust v readjustar readjuster n readjustator readjustment n readjustamento readmission n readmission readmit v readmitter * v readmitter -mitt-/-miss-] ready (get ~) v preparar se * (prepared) adj preparate * (willing) adj disposite, preste * (willing) adj preste, disposite * adj preste * ~ money n moneta contante * ~ to be of service, serviceable, diligent adj servicial * ~ to compromise (accomodating) adj transigente readymade adj confectionate * ~ apparel (confection) n confection reaffirm v reaffirmar reagent n reactivo * n reactor * n reagente real (1. actually existing; 2. pertaining to immovable property) adj real * adj genuin, real * adj real, genuin real-estate n benes immobile realism (1. Philos]; 2. Art/Lit]) n realismo * n realismo realist n realista realistic adj realistic reality n realitate realizable adj realisabile realization (1. act or process of converting something hoped for, aimed at, into reality; 2. act or process of converting property into money) n realisation * (of hopes, assets) n realisation * (understanding) n comprension realize (1. to make real; 2. to convert into actual money) v realisar * (make real, encash) v realisar * (understand) v comprender really adv realmente * adv realmente, vermente * adv vermente, realmente * ~ , indeed, even, truly adv vere * ~ , indeed, even, truly adv vero * ~ , truly adv vermente realm (kingdom) n regno * ~ of Latin, Roman realm (language and culture) n Romania * ~ , kingdom n regno ream n risma reanimate, revive v reanimar reap v recoltar * ~ , gather in, harvest v recoltar reaper n falcator reappear v reapparer reappearance n reapparition rear (in the ~) phr in retro * adj posterior * n parte posterior * v educar, elevar * v elevar, educar rearguard Mil n retroguarda * n retroguarda rearing n education, elevation * n elevation, education * ~ , raising Husbandry n education rearm v rearmar rearmament n rearmamento rearmost adj ultime rearrange v reordinar rearrangement n reordinamento reason (1. reasoning faculty; 2. as in reason for, why) n ration * (fact) n ration * (ground) n occasion * (intellectual faculty) n ration * (use the faculty of reasoning) v rationar * v rationar * ~ , ground n occasion reasonable (1. endowed with reason; 2. conformable to reason) adj rationabile * (in price) adj rationabile * (sound, tolerable) adj rational reasonableness n moderation reasoner n rationator reasoning n rationamento reassemble v reassemblar reassume v reassumer reassurance n reassecurantia reassure (restore one's confidence) v reassecurar * v reassecurar, tranquillisar * v tranquillisar, reassecurar reattaching, reattachment n reattaccamento reattachment, reattaching n reattaccamento rebaptism n rebaptismo rebaptize v rebaptisar rebate n disconto, reduction * n reduction, disconto rebel n rebello * v rebellar se, revoltar * v revoltar, rebellar se rebellion n rebellion * n rebellion, revolta * n revolta, rebellion rebellious adj rebelle rebelliousness n character rebelle, insubordination * n insubordination, character rebelle re-birth, renascence, revival (as in revival of learning) n renascentia reborn, be born again v renascer rebound v resaltar, reverberar * v reverberar, resaltar rebox v reincassar reboxing n reincassamento rebuff n repulsa * v repeller, repulsar * v repulsar, repeller rebuild n reconstruer * v reedificar rebuilding n reconstruction * n reedification rebuke n reprimenda * v reprimendar, reprobar * v reprobar, reprimendar rebus n rebus * n rebus (ré-) recalcitrant adj recalcitrante recalcitrate v recalcitrar recalcitration n recalcitration recall n memoria, revocation * n revocation, memoria * v memorar, revocar * v revocar, memorar recant (withdraw) v recantar * v abjurar, disdicer se, recantar * v disdicer se, recantar, abjurar * v recantar, abjurar, disdicer se recantation n recantation recapitulate v recapitular recapitulation n recapitulation recapture v recapturar * ~ , recovery, retaking n reprisa recast Metal n refusion * ~ , refound Metal v refunder * ~ , refound Metal v refunder -fund-/-fus-] recede (retreat, retire) v receder * (retreat, retire) v receder -ced-/-cess-] * v receder receipt (1. written acknowledgment of receipt; 2. recipe) n recepta * (for payment) n quitantia, recepta * (for payment) n recepta, quitantia * (of taxes) n perception * (receiving) n reception * (written acknowledgment of receipt) n quitantia * ~ , collection (of taxes, rents, etc.) n perception receipts Commer n recepta * n receptas receive (money) back v reincassar * (of stolen goods) v receptar * (stolen goods) v receptar * v reciper * v reciper -cip-/-cept-] receiver (1. one who receives) n receptor * (of stolen goods) n receptator * (thing or person that receives) n receptor * ~ , fence (of stolen goods) n receptator recension (critical revision of a text) n recension recent adj recente recently adv recentemente * ~ , newly, lately adv nuper * ~ , newly, lately adv nuper (nù-) receptacle (1. container, vessel; 2. Bot]) n receptaculo * n receptaculo reception n reception receptionist n receptionista, secretaria * n secretaria, receptionista receptive adj receptive receptivity n receptivitate recess (1. act of retiring; 2. place of retirement) n recesso * (act or place of retirement) n recesso * (holiday) n vacantias * (niche) n niche * (parl) n pausa recession n recession * ~ , withdrawal n recession recessive adj recessive recipe n recepta recipient n recipiente * ~ recipiente adj recipiente reciprocal adj reciproc * adj reciproc (-cì-) * ~ , mutual adj mutual * ~ , mutual adj mutue reciprocate v reciprocar reciprocation n reciprocation reciprocity n reciprocitate * ~ , mutuality n mutualitate recital Mus n recital * Mus n recital A] * n recital recitation (1. repetition from memory; 2. recountal) n recitation * n recitation recitative adj recitative * n recitativo recite (1. to repeat from memory; 2. to recount) v recitar * v declamar, recitar * v recitar, declamar reckless adj imprudente, temerari * adj temerari, imprudente recklessness n imprudentia, temeritate * n temeritate, imprudentia reckon (count) v calcular, computar * (count) v computar, calcular * (think) v considerar, estimar, pensar * (think) v estimar, pensar, considerar * (think) v pensar, considerar, estimar reckoning (counting) n calculo * (thinking) n calculo, estimation * (thinking) n estimation, calculo * Naut n estima reclaim (get back) v recuperar * (land) v disaquar * (redeem) v redimer * ~ , revendication Law n revindication * ~ , vindicate v revindicar reclamation (of land) n disaquamento * (recovery) n recuperation * (redemption) n redemption recline (as in to recline one's head) v reclinar * v appoiar (se), reclinar (se) * v appoiar, reclinar * v reclinar (se), appoiar (se) * v reclinar, appoiar recluse adj/n recluso * n recluso * ~ , secluded adj recluse recognition (1. identification of something previously known; 2. acknowledgment, avowal; 3. appreciation) n recognoscentia * (identification of something previously known) n recognition * n recognition, recognoscentia * n recognoscentia, recognition recognizable adj recognoscibile recognize (1. to identify as known before; 2. to acknowledge the validity or existence of) v recognoscer * (1. to identify as known before; 2. to acknowledge the validity or existence of) v recognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit-] * v recognoscer recoil (1. to retreat; 2. to shrink back; 3. to rebound after impact or discharge) v recular * n reculamento * v recular recoiling, drawing back (act of) n reculamento recollect v recolliger recollection (I have no - of) phr io ha nulle recollection * (I have no - of) phr io ha nulle recollection (memoria) * (recollecting oneself in prayer etc.) n recollection * n recollection * ~ , meditation n recolligimento recommence v recomenciar recommencement n recomenciamento recommend (What do you ~) phr Que recommenda tu? * (What do you ~) phr Que recommenda tu? (vos?) * v recommendar recommendable adj recommendabile recommendation n recommendation recompense (1. reward; 2. compensation) n recompensa * (1. to compensate; 2. to repay, as by rewarding or punishing) v recompensar * (compose again, to recombine, to rearrange) v recomponer -pon-/-posit-] * (compose again, to recombine, to rearrange) v recomponer * n recompensa * v compensar, recompensar * v recompensar, compensar recompenser, one who recompenses n recompensator recomposition n recomposition reconcilable adj accordabile * adj reconciliabile reconcile two differing oppinions phr conciliar duo opiniones divergente * v reconciliar reconciliation n reconciliation reconciliatory adj reconciliatori recondition n reconditionar reconduct, conduct back v reconducer reconnaissance n exploration del terreno, recognoscentia * n recognoscentia * n recognoscentia, exploration del terreno reconnoiter, make reconnaissance of v recognoscer * ~ , make reconnaissance of v recognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit-] reconnoitre v explorar le terreno, recognoscer * v recognoscer, explorar le terreno reconsider, consider anew n reconsiderar reconstitute v reconstituer * v reconstituer -stitu-/-stitut-] reconstitution n reconstitution reconstruct v reconstruer * v reconstruer -stru-/-struct-] reconstruction n reconstruction record (document) n documento * (gramophone) n disco * (mention) n nota * (of a person) n historia * (phonograph) n disco * (register) n registro * (sports) n record * (the best yet done) n record * (the best yet done) n record A] * v notar, registrar * v registrar, notar * ~ , instrument, deed Law n acto recorder, registerer n registrator recording n registration record-player n tornadiscos records n archivos recount n secunde scrutinio * v contar, narrar * v narrar, contar recoup v recuperar recourse (have - to) v recurrer a * n recurso recover (1. to get back again; 2. to recoup, make up for) v recuperar * (cover again) v recoperir * (get back) v recuperar * (get back, regain) v recovrar * (get better) vi recuperar se, refacer se, restablir se * (get better) vi refacer se, restablir se, recuperar se * (get better) vi restablir se, recuperar se, refacer se * (give new cover) vt recoperir recoverable adj recovrabile * adj recuperabile recoverer n recovrator recovery (getting back) n recuperation * Commer n reprisa * Med restablimento * ~ , retaking, recapture n reprisa recreate v recrear * ~ -create, create anew v recrear * ~ , give fresh life to v recrear recreation (refreshment of strength and spirits) n recreation * n recreation * ~ -creation, creating anew n recreation recreative adj recreative recriminate v recriminar recrimination n recrimination recriminator n recriminator recriminatory adj recriminatori recrudesce, break out again v recrudescer recrudescence n recrudescentia recrudescent adj recrudescente * adj recrudescente (ppr of recrudescer) recruit n recruta * v recrutar recruiter n recrutator recruiting, recruitment n recruta recruitment n recrutamento * ~ , recruiting n recruta rectal Anat adj rectal rectangle n rectangulo * n rectangulo (-àngulo) rectangular adj rectangular * ~ , right-angled adj rectangule rectifiable adj rectificabile rectification n rectification rectifier n rectificator rectify (1. to set right by adjustment or calculation; 2. Chem]) v rectificar * v rectificar rectilinear adj rectilinee rectitude n rectitude * ~ , straightforwardness, uprightness n directura recto Print n recto rector Univ rector * n curato, parocho * n parocho, curato * ~ , director, chief, ruler n rector rectorate n rectorato rectorial adj rectoral rectory n cura, presbyterio * n presbyterio, cura rectum Anat n recto * n recto recuperate v recuperar se, refacer se, restablir se * v refacer se, restablir se, recuperar se * v restablir se, recuperar se, refacer se recuperation n recuperation recur v repeter se, retornar * v retornar, repeter se recurrence (periodical return) n recurrentia * n recurrentia recurrent ((returning periodically or from time to time) Anat]) adj recurrente * ((returning periodically or from time to time) Anat]) adj recurrente (ppr of recurrer) * adj recurrente recurring adj recurrente red (dark) adj rubide * (turn ~) v devenir rubie * adj rubie * adj rubre * ~ adj/n rubie * ~ deer n cervo * ~ lead, minium n minio * ~ ocher, ruddle n rubrica * ~ ocher, ruddle n rubrica (-ìca) * ~ , reddish adj rubee redaction (act of drafting, finished draft) n redaction redactor (one who draws up a document, speech) n redactor redan Fortif n redente redcurrant n rubes rubie redden, grow red v erubescer * ~ , grow red v ruber * ~ , grow red v rubescer * ~ , make red v rubificar reddish adj rossastre * ~ , red adj rubee redeem (1. to buy back; 2. to clear of charges, obligations; 3. to ransom, liberate; 4. Theol]) v redimer -im-/-empt-] * (1. to buy back; 2. to clear of charges, obligations; 3. to ransom, liberate; 4. Theol]) v redimer * v redimer redeemable adj redimibile redeemer n redemptor * n redemptor * n redemptor redeeming adj redemptive * ~ , redemptive adj redemptive redemption n redemption redemptive adj redemptive * ~ , redeeming adj redemptive redescend v redescender redevelop v reconstruer redevelopment n reconstruction red-haired adj con capillos rubie red-handed adv in flagrante delicto red-head n persona con capillos rubie red-hot adj ardente, calefacite al rubie * ~ -hot adj calefacite al rubie, ardente red-indian adj/n pelle rubie redness n rubor redolence, redolency n redolentia redolency, redolence n redolentia redolent adj redolente * adj redolente (ppr of redoler) redouble (1. as in to redouble one's efforts; 2. to become more intense) v reduplar redoubling (act of) n reduplamento redoubt Mil n reducto redound v redundar redress n reparation * v remediar, reparar * v reparar, remediar red-sea n mar rubie red-tape n formalitates bureaucratic reduce (1. to cut down, diminish; 2. Surg]; 3. Chem] (deoxidize) v reducer * (1. to cut down, diminish; 2. Surg]; 3. Chem] (deoxidize) v reducer -duc-/-duct-] * (lessen) vi diminuer * (slim) v magrir * ~ speed, slow down v lentar * ~ the swelling of v disinflar * vt reducer * ~ , become lean or thin v magrir reduced-price (cut-price) phr a precio reducte reducer (1. one who reduces or cuts down; 2. Chem] (reducing agent) n reductor reducibility n reducibilitate reducible adj reducibile reduction (1. diminution, cutting down; 2. copy made on a smaller scale; 3. Surg]; 4. Chem]; 5. Arith]) n reduction * n abassamento, reduction * n reduction, abassamento * ~ of speed or activity, slackening n relentamento * ~ , cutting or lopping off n defalcation reductive (tending to reduce) adj reductive redundance, redundancy n redundantia redundancy Indust disempleo, licentiamento * Indust licentiamento, disempleo * n redundantia * ~ , redundance n redundantia redundant adj redundante reduplicate (1. to redouble; 2. Gram]) v reduplicar reduplication Gram n reduplication reduplicative adj reduplicative redwood n sequoia sempervirente reed Bot n canna * Mus n lingua * ~ organ, harmonium n harmonium * ~ organ, harmonium n harmonium NL] reef (chain of rocks lying near the surface of the water) n scolio * n scolio reek (smoke) v fumar * (stink) v oler mal, puter * (stink) v puter, oler mal * n mal odor * ~ , smell v fragrar reel n bobina * v titubar, vacillar * v vacillar, titubar * ~ , bobbin, spool n bobina re-elect v reeliger * ~ -elect v reeliger -lig-/-lect-] re-election n reelection re-eligible adj reeligibile reemploy, employ again v reemplear re-establish v restabilir, restablir * ~ -establish v restablir, restabilir * ~ -establish, restore v restabilir * ~ -establish, restore v restablir re-establishment n restabilimento, restablimento * ~ -establishment n restablimento * ~ -establishment n restablimento, restabilimento reexport v reexportar reexportation n reexportation refection, refreshment n refection refectory n refectorio refer (attribute, ascribe) v referer * (attribute, ascribe) v referer -fer-/-lat-] * v referer * v referer (se) referee n arbitro * v arbitrar reference (1. as in reference work; 2. letter of reference) n referentia * n referentia referendary n referendario referendum (1. Pol]; 2. Dipl]) n referendum * (1. Pol]; 2. Dipl]) n referendum NL] * n referendum refill n recambio * v reimpler * v replenar, repler * v repler, replenar * ~ , replenish v repler refine (clarify) v affinar, subtilisar * (clarify) v subtilisar, affinar * (sugar) v raffinar * (sugar, oil) v raffinar * ~ , improve v affinar * ~ , rarefy v subtilisar refined (of a person) adj culte, manierose * (of a person) adj manierose, culte * (of gold) adj fin * (of petroleum) adj raffinate refinement (culture) n cultura * (improving) n affinamento * (manners) n bon manieras refiner (of metals) n affinator * (of sugar, oil) n raffinator refinery (of sugar, oil) n raffineria * (of sugar, oil) n raffineria (-ìa) * n raffineria refining (sugar, oil) (act of) n raffinamento * n raffinamento * ~ , improving (act of) n affinamento refit n reparation * v reequipar, reparar * v reparar, reequipar refl myself (as in I hurt myself, I said to myself) pron me * ~ ourselves pron nos reflation n inflation controlate reflect (1. to throw or cast back; 2. to ponder) v reflecter * (1. to throw or cast back; 2. to ponder) v reflecter -flect-/-flex-] * ~ back, reverberate v repercuter * ~ back, reverberate v repercuter -cut-/-cuss-] * vi pensar * vt reflecter * ~ , flash back v refulger reflection n reflexion * ~ , reflexion (1. Opt.) n reflexion * ~ , reverberation n reverberation reflective (1. as in reflective surface; 2. as in reflective person) n reflexive * adj reflexive reflector Opt n reflector * n reflector * ~ , reverberator n reverbero * ~ , reverberator n reverbero (-vér-) reflex (1. mirrored image) n reflexo * (1. reflective; 2. Physiol]) adj reflexe * n reflexo reflexibility n reflexibilitate reflexible adj reflexibile reflexion, reflection (1. Opt.) n reflexion reflexive adj reflexive reflux n refluxo reforest v reforestar reforestation n reforestation reform (1. to form a second time; 2. to convert into better form) v reformar * n reforma * vi corriger se * vt reformar reformable adj reformabile Reformation Hist n reforma * n reforma, reformation * n reformation * n reformation, reforma reformative adj reformative reformatory n domo de correction, reformatorio * n reformatorio, domo de correction reformed adj reformate * adj reformate (ppr of reformar) reformer n reformator reformism n reformismo reformist n reformista refound, recast Metal v refunder * ~ , recast Metal v refunder -fund-/-fus-] refract v refractar * v refranger * v refranger -frang-/-fract-] refraction n refraction refractive adj refractive refractivity n refractivitate refractor n refractor refractory adj refractari * adj refractori refrain (burden of a poem) n refrain * (burden of a poem) n refrain F] * n refrain * v abstiner se * v abstiner se (de) refrangibility n refrangibilitate refrangible adj refrangibile refresh v refrescar * ~ , renew v refrescar refreshment (restoration of strength, vigor) n refrescamento * n refection, refectiones, refrescos * n refectiones, refrescos, refection * n refrescos, refection, refectiones * ~ room R.R n buffet * ~ room R.R n buffet F] * ~ , refection n refection * ~ , treat n regalo refreshment-room manager R.R n buffetero * ~ -room n buffet refrigerant Med n refrigerativo * ~ refrigerante adj refrigerante * ~ refrigerante adj refrigerante (ppr of refrigerar) refrigerate v refrigerar * ~ , chill v frigorificar * ~ , chill v refrigerar refrigeration n refrigeration refrigerative adj refrigerative refrigerator n refrigerator refrigeratory adj refrigeratori * ~ , condenser adj refrigerante * ~ , condenser adj refrigerante (ppr of refrigerar) refuel v replenar de combustibile refuge (take ~) v refugiar se * n asylo, refugio * n refugio * n refugio, asylo refugee n refugiato refulgence, refulgency n refulgentia refulgency, refulgence n refulgentia refulgent adj refulgente * adj refulgente (ppr of refulger) refund n reimbursamento * v repagar * ~ , reimburse v reimbursar * ~ , reimbursement n reimbursamento * ~ , repay v repagar refusal n refusa * ~ of admission n inadmission refuse n immunditias * v refusar refutable adj refutabile refutation n refutation refute v confutar, refutar * v refutar * v refutar, confutar regain v reganiar * ~ , win back v reganiar regal adj regal * ~ , royal regal adj regal regale (treat, entertain) v regalar * ~ oneself, feast v festar * ~ oneself, feast v festinar regalement, regaling n regalamento regaling, regalement n regalamento regality (royalty, kingship) n regalitate regard (care, attention, consideration) n reguardo * (with - to) adv quanto * n reguardo, respecto * n respecto, reguardo * v reguardar * ~ , concern v reguardar regarding prep a proposito de * ~ , about, of, on, concerning prep re regardless adj indifferente regardless-of phr reguardo a, sin reguardo a * ~ -of phr sin reguardo a, reguardo a regatta n regata * ~ , boat race n regata regency n regentia * ~ , regentship Gov n regentia regenerate v regenerar * v regenerar (se) regeneration n regeneration regenerative adj regenerative regent (1. as in prince regent; 2. as in university regent) n regente * n regente regentship, regency Gov n regentia regicide (act of killing a king) n regicidio * (one who kills a king) n regicida regime (system of government) n regimento * n regime * n regime F] regimen Med n regime * Med n regime F] regiment (assign to a regiment) v inregimentar * (assign to a regiment) v inregimentar, regimentar * (assign to a regiment) v regimentar, inregimentar * Mil n regimento * n regimento regimental adj regimental regimentation n organisation oppressive, regimentation * n regimentation, organisation oppressive region n parte, region * n region * n region, parte * ~ , parts n parte regional adj regional regionalism n regionalismo regionalist n regionalista regionally adv regionalmente register (1. record of regular entries; 2. organ stop; 3. register of a voice, an instrument; 4. register of a furnace) n registro * (record in writing) v registrar * n registro * ~ of deaths, obituary R.C.Ch n obituario * v inscriber (se), registrar (se) * v inscriber, registrar * v registrar (se), inscriber (se) * v registrar, inscriber * ~ , list, roll (of members) n matricula registerer, recorder n registrator registrar n registrator registration (act of recording in writing) n registration * n registration registry (- office) n bureau de stato civil * (get married at a ~) v maritar se civilmente * n registro regress v regressar regression n regression regressive adj regressive regret n regret * v regrettar * ~ , be sorry for v regrettar * ~ , repentance n regret regretful adj plen de regret regrettable adj regrettabile regular (according to regulations) adj regulamentari * adj regular regularity n regularitate regularization n regularisation regularize v regularisar regular-soldier n soldato de profession regulate (1. to control or direct by rule or regulations; 2. to adjust to a particular standard, purpose) v regular * v regular regulation (1. act of regulating; 2. regulating principle or rule) n regulamento * n regulation * ~ , bylaw, ordinance n statuto regulator n regulator regulus Metal n regulo * Metal n regulo (ré-) regurgitate, to throw up v regurgitar regurgitation n regurgitation rehabilitate v rehabilitar rehabilitation n rehabilitation rehearsal Theat n proba * n proba rehearse Theat v probar * v probar reheat v calefacer de nove Reich n Reich * n Reich G] Reichstag n Reichstag * n Reichstag G] reign n regno * v regnar * ~ , princedom, sovereignty n principato reimbursable adj reimbursabile reimburse v reimbursar, repagar * v repagar, reimbursar * ~ , refund v reimbursar reimbursement n reimbursamento * ~ , refund n reimbursamento reimpression (1. reprinting; 2. reprint) n reimpression Reims, Rheims n Reims * ~ , Rheims n Reims F] rein (restrain) v refrenar * (use reins) v guidar con le redinas * n redina reincarnate v reincarnar reincarnation n reincarnation reindeer n ren reinforce v reinfortiar * ~ , strengthen v reinfortiar reinforced concrete n beton armate reinforcement (act of reinforcing) n reinfortiamento reinforcements n reinfortios reins n brida reinstall v reinstallar reinstallation n reinstallation reinstate v reintegrar reinstatement n reintegration reinsurance n reassecurantia reinsure Commer v reassecurar reintegrate v reintegrar reintegration n reintegration reinvest v reinvestir reinvestment n reinvestimento reissue (a book, etc) n reimpression * (a book, etc) v reimprimer * Commer emitter de nove * Commer nove emission reiterate v reiterar reiteration n reiteration reiterative adj reiterative reject Jur recusar * n objecto rejectate * v rejectar, repulsar * v repulsar, rejectar * ~ , object to Law v recusar rejectable adj rejectabile rejection n rejection rejoice v gauder * v gauder, jubilar * v jubilar, gauder * ~ , jubilate v jubilar rejoicer, one who rejoices n jubilator rejoicing n gaudio, jubilation * n jubilation, gaudio * ~ , jubilation n jubilation rejoin (join together) v reunir * (join together) v reunir (se) * (make a rejoinder) v replicar rejoinder n replica rejuvenate v rejuvenescer * ~ , make young again v rejuvenescer rejuvenation n rejuvenescimento * ~ , rejuvenescence n rejuvenescimento rejuvenescence, rejuvenation n rejuvenescimento relapse n recadita * v recader relate (give an account of, to tell) v relatar * (tell) v narrar, refer, relatar * (tell) v refer, relatar, narrar * (tell) v relatar, narrar, refer * ~ as a story v historiar * ~ , report v referer * ~ , report v referer -fer-/-lat-] * ~ , tell v contar related (be - to) v esser parente a * (by marriage) adj affin * (connected) adj connexe * (kin) adj/n cognate * ~ by marriage adj affin relater (narrator) n relator relating to truffles, truffle adj trufari relation (1. account, report; 2. relation between things) n relation * (account) n narration, relation * (account) n relation, narration * (connection) n relation * (kinsman) n parente * ~ , relative n parente relations n parentela relationship (of people) n parentela * n connexion, relation * n relation, connexion * ~ , kinship n parentato relative (1. not absolute; 2. Gram]) adj relative * adj relative * n parente * ~ , relation n parente relativism n relativismo relativity n relativitate relax v relaxar * v relaxar (se) relaxation (decrease of tension, strain) n relaxamento * (decrease of tension, strain) n relaxation * n relaxation relay (post) n posta * (put down again) v poner de nove * (radio) v retransmitter * Elec n relais * Elec n relais F] * Elect relais release (1. to set free; 2. to relieve from a duty, obligation) v relaxar * (from prison) n disincarceration * (from prison) v disincarcerar * (smoke) v discargar, emitter * (smoke) v emitter, discargar * Gen n liberation * Gen v liberar * Mech disbloccar, disingagiar * Mech disingagiar, disbloccar * ~ from prison or confinement n disincarceration * ~ from prison or confinement v disincarcerar * ~ , let go, set free v laxar relegate (send away, banish) v relegar * v relegar relegation (sending away) n relegation * n relegation relent v ceder relentless adj implacabile, inexorabile * adj inexorabile, implacabile relevance n pertinentia relevant adj apposite, pertinente * adj pertinente, apposite * ~ , apposite adj apposite * ~ , apposite adj apposite (-pò-) reliability (of information) n veracitate * (reliableness) n fidelitate * Mech securitate * Mech securitate (de functionamento) reliable adj digne de confidentia, fidel, serie, digne de fide * adj digne de fide, digne de confidentia, fidel, serie * adj fidel, serie, digne de fide, digne de confidentia * adj serie, digne de fide, digne de confidentia, fidel reliance n confidentia, dependentia * n dependentia, confidentia relic (as in relic of a saint) n reliquia * n reliquia relict adj relicte relief (1. Sculp] (relievo; 2. distinctness of outline due to sharp contrast) n relievo * (art) n relievo * (art) n relievo (alte;basse) * (poor ~) n assistentia public * (unburdening) n discarga, relevamento * (unburdening) n relevamento, discarga * ~ , relieving (act of) n relevamento * ~ , unburdening n discarga relieve (1. to bring relief to; 2. to relieve from a duty; 3. to make stand out, bring into relief) v relevar * v discargar, relevar * v relevar, discargar * ~ , unburden v discargar reliever (as in reliever of the poor) n relevator relieving, relief (act of) n relevamento religion (1. as in Christian religion; 2. scrupulousness) n religion * (freedom of ~) n libertate de conscientia * n religion religious (1. devout, pious; 2. as in with religious care) adj religiose * adj religiose religiousness (1. state of being devout or religious; 2. as in to do something with great religiousness) n religiositate relinquish v relinquer * ~ , leave behind v relinquer * ~ , leave behind v relinquer -linqu-/-lict-] reliquary, shrine n reliquario relish (condiment) n condimento, sauce * (condiment) n sauce, condimento * (flavour) n gusto, sapor * (flavour) n sapor, gusto * (keenness) n enthusiasmo * v gustar * ~ , enjoy v gustar relive v reviver reluctance n reluctantia * ~ , unwillingness, resistence n reluctantia reluctant adj reluctante * ~ , resistent adj reluctante * ~ , resistent adj reluctante (ppr of reluctar) reluctantly adv con reluctantia rely v contar con, fider * v fider, contar con rely-on v contar super, fider se a * ~ -on v fider se a, contar super remain (1. to be left; 2. to stay) v restar * (1. to stay; 2. to be left) v remaner * v remaner, restar * v restar, remaner * ~ , stay v demorar remainder n math * n residuo, resto * n resto, residuo * v liquidar * ~ , rest n cetero (cé-), ceterum (cé-) * ~ , rest n cetero, ceterum * ~ , rest n resto remaining (state of) n remanentia * adj cetere * adj cetere (cé-) remains n restos remand (on ~) adj detenite * v reincarcerar * v reincarcerar (durante investigationes) remanent, residuous adj remanente * ~ , residuous adj remanente (ppr of remaner) remark (notice) v notar, remarcar * (notice) v remarcar * (notice) v remarcar, notar * (observe) vt observar * n observation, remarca * n remarca, observation remarkable adj remarcabile * ~ , signal adj signalate * ~ , signal adj signalate (pp of signalar) remarry (unite again in wedlock) v remaritar * v remaritar * v remaritar (se) * v resposar remediable adj remediabile remedial adj curative, therapeutic * adj therapeutic, curative remedy (cure) n remedio * (cure, treatment) n remedio * (drug) n pharmaco * v remediar * ~ , medicine, drug n pharmaco * ~ , medicine, drug n pharmaco (fàr-) remember (recollect, recall) v memorar * vi rememorar se * vt memorar remembrance (in - of) phr in memoria de * n memoria remind v recordar * v recordar, rememorar * v recordar, rememorar (un cosa a un persona) * v rememorar * v rememorar (un cosa a un persona), recordar * v rememorar, recordar reminder (letter) n littera de sollicitation * (memento) n memento, souvenir * (memento) n souvenir, memento Remington (gun) n remington * (gun) n remington A] reminisce v contar su souvenires reminiscence n reminiscentia reminiscent-of (be ~) v rememorar uno de remiss adj negligente remissibility n remissibilitate remissible adj remissibile remission (1. forgiveness; 2. abatement, lessening) n remission * n remission remit (1. to transmit, send; 2. to forgive; 3. to abate, become less) v remitter -mitt-/-miss-] * (1. to transmit, send; 2. to forgive; 3. to abate, become less) v remitter * (forgive) v pardonar * (send) v inviar, remitter * (send) v remitter, inviar * ~ , postpone v remitter * ~ , postpone v remitter -mitt-/-miss-] remittance (action of remitting money) n remissa * n invio, remissa * n remissa, invio remnant n residuo, resto * n resto, residuo remonstrance n remonstrantia remonstrate, expostulate, protest v remonstrar remora, shark sucker Zool n remora * ~ , shark sucker Zool n remora (ré-) remorse (feel ~) v compunger se * n remorso remote adj remote * ~ , distant adj remote remote-control n teleguidage * ~ -control v teleguidar remotion, removal n remotion remount (1. to ascend again; 2. to refix, reset) v remontar * Mil n remonta removability, amovability n amovibilitate removable adj removibile * ~ , amovable (subject to removal) adj amovibile removal (riddance) n elimination * (transfer) n subtraction, transferimento * (transfer) n transferimento, subtraction * ~ of spots, cleaning n dismaculatura * ~ , remotion n remotion * ~ , withdrawal n subtraction remove (a distance) v remover * (a distance) v remover -mov-/-mot-] * (get rid of) v eliminar * (take away) v levar, remover * (take away) v remover, levar * ~ markers or identification marks from v dismarcar * ~ the fat from (the carcass of an animal) v disgrassiar * ~ the hair from, depilate v depilar * ~ the hair from, depilate v pilar * ~ the handle of v dismanicar * ~ the inflammation from v disinflammar * ~ the margin of, trim the margin of v emarginar * ~ the nails from, unnail v disclavar * ~ the polish from v dispolir * ~ the scales from, scale v squamar * ~ the silver from, desilver v disargentar * ~ the skin, skin (of an animal) v spoliar * ~ the stains from, clean v dismacular * ~ , amove (from office, etc.) v amover * ~ , carry or take away v levar * ~ , cut off v precider * ~ , cut off v precider -cid-/-cis-] removing, carrying or taking away (act of) n levamento remunerable adj remunerabile remunerate v remunerar remuneration n remuneration remunerative (1. serving to remunerate; 2. profitable) adj remunerative * (serving to remunerate) adj remuneratori * adj remunerative remunerator n remunerator renaissance n renascentia renal adj renal rename n rebaptisar, renominar * n renominar, rebaptisar renascence, revival, re-birth (as in revival of learning) n renascentia renascent, reviving, springing up again adj renascente * ~ , reviving, springing up again adj renascente (ppr of renascer) rend v diveller, lacerar * v lacerar, diveller * ~ , break off v abrumper * ~ , break off v abrumper -rump-/-rupt-] * ~ , tear apart v diveller * ~ , tear apart v diveller -vell-/-vuls-] render (1. to give up, yield; 2. to translate; 3. to cause to become) v render * ~ a disservice v disservir * ~ automatic, automatize v automatisar * ~ destitute v destituer * ~ destitute v destituer -stitu-/-stitut-] * ~ dissimilar v dissimilar * ~ ductile or malleable v adulciar * ~ enthusiastic v enthusiasmar * ~ fluid, fluidify v fluidificar * ~ incomplete v discompletar * ~ infamous v infamar * ~ jointly liable or responsible v solidarisar * ~ plebeian, plebeianize v plebeisar * ~ useless v inutilisar * v facer, render * v render, facer rendezvous adj appunctamento, rendez-vous * adj rendez-vous, appunctamento * n rendez-vous * n rendez-vous F] * ~ -vous, appointment n appunctamento renegade adj renegate * adj renegate (pp of renegar) * n renegato renew (a subscription) v reabonar se * (a subscription) v reabonar se (a) * (extend) v extender * (replace) v renovar * ~ , refresh v refrescar renewable (that can be renewed, replaced) adj renovabile renewal (of a subscription) n reabonamento * n extension, renovation * n renovation, extension rennet n cualio renominate v renominar renounce (1. to give up in a complete and formal manner; 2. Cards]) v renunciar * v renunciar renouncement n renunciamento * n renunciation * ~ , renunciation n renunciation renouncer n renunciator renovate (1. to make new or like new; 2. to renew, replace) v renovar * v renovar renovation (1. making new or like new; 2. renewal, replacing) n renovation * n renovation renovator n renovator renown n renomine renowned adj/n renominate * ~ , famed adj renominate rent (amount paid in rent) n location * (from) v prender in location * (out) v locar * adj divellite * n location * ~ or let (for hire) v arrentar * ~ , let v locar rental (precio de) n location * adj locative renter n locatario rentier, independent gentleman n rentero renunciation n renunciation * ~ , renouncement n renunciation reoccupation (act of taking possession of a place again) n reoccupation reoccupy (take possession of a place again) v reoccupar reopen v reaperir * v reaperir (se) * ~ , open again v reaperir * ~ , open again v reaperir -per-/-pert-] reopening n reapertura reordain Eccl v reordinar reordination (1. Eccl]; 2. a second or repeated disposition in harmonious form) n reordination reorganization n reorganisation reorganize v reorganisar reorganizer n reorganisator reorient v reorientar reorientation n reorientation repair (1. to mend; 2. to make up for, make amends for) v reparar * (act or work of repairing) n reparo * n reparation, reparo * n reparo, reparation * v refacer, reparar * v reparar, refacer * ~ , mend v sarcir * ~ , mend v sarcir sarc-/sart-] * ~ , repairing (act or process of) n refaction * ~ , restore v refacer * ~ , restore v refacer -fac-/-fact-] repairer, repairman n reparator repairing, repair (act or process of) n refaction repairman, repairer n reparator reparable adj reparabile reparation (1. restoration to good condition; 2. act of giving satisfaction for wrong or injury done; 3. amends) n reparation * n reparation repartee n replica argute repass, pass again v repassar repast, meal n repasto repatriate v repatriar repatriation n repatriation repay (pay back) v repagar * v Fig] * ~ , refund v repagar repayment n reimbursamento * n repagamento repeal n abrogation * v abrogar, revocar * v revocar, abrogar * ~ , abrogation n abrogation repeat n repetition * v iterar, repeter * v repeter * v repeter, iterar * ~ , iterate (1. to do again; 2. to say again) v iterar repeatable adj iterabile * adj reiterabile repeated vaccination, re-vaccination n revaccination repeatedly adv plure vices, repetitemente * adv repetitemente, plure vices * ~ , frequently adv subinde * ~ , frequently, often adv sovente repeater (one who repeats) n iterator repel Med v repercuter * Med v repercuter -cut-/-cuss-] * v rebatter, repulsar, repeller * v repeller, rebatter, repulsar * v repulsar, repeller, rebatter * ~ , beat back v rebatter * ~ , repulse (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) v repeller * ~ , repulse (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) v repeller -pell-/-puls-] * ~ , repulse (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) v repulsar repellent (insect ~) adj/n insectifuge * Med adj repercussive * adj repugnante, repulsive * adj repulsive, repugnante repelling (humors, swellings, eruptions) (action of) Med] n repercussion repent v repentir se repentance n penitentia * n penitentia, repententia * n repententia * n repententia, penitentia * ~ , regret n regret repentant adj repentente * ~ adj/n repentente repercussion n repercussion * ~ , reverberation n repercussion repercussive adj repercussive repertoire n repertoire, repertorio * n repertorio, repertoire repertory n repertoire, repertorio * n repertorio, repertoire repertory-theatre n theatro de repertorio repetend Math adj periodic * Math n periodo * Math n periodo (-rì-) repetition n repetition * ~ , iteration n iteration * ~ , reprise Mus n reprisa replace (1. to supply an equivalent for; 2. to take the place of) v reimplaciar * v reimplaciar * ~ , substitute for v surrogar replacement (action of replacing) n reimplaciamento * (person or thing) n reimplaciante * ~ , substitute (person who replaces another) n reimplaciante replant v replantar replantable adj replantabile replay n partita repetite * v jocar de nove replenish v replenar, repler * v repler, replenar * ~ , refill v repler replenishment n replenamento repletion n repletion replica Art n replica * Art n replica (ré-) * n replica reply n replica, responsa * n responsa, replica * v replicar, responder * v responder, replicar * ~ , answer n replica * ~ , answer n replica (ré-) * ~ , answer v replicar replying, answering adj responsive report (account) n relation, reporto * (account) n reporto, relation * (bang) n detonation, explosion * (bang) n explosion, detonation * (give an account of) v reportar * (notice) n informe, notitias * (notice) n notitias, informe * (of a meeting) n processo verbal * (rumour) n ruito, rumor * (rumour) n rumor, ruito * v informar, reportar, referer * v referer, informar, reportar * v reportar, referer, informar * ~ , account n reporto * ~ , relate v referer * ~ , relate v referer -fer-/-lat-] * ~ , rumor n ruito * ~ , rumor n ruito (-ìto) * ~ , rumor n rumor reporter (journalist) n reporter * (journalist) n reporter A] * v reporter reporting (action of) Journ] n reportamento * Journ n reportage * Journ n reportage (-aje) repose (1. as in to repose one's head on; 2. to take a rest or lie at rest) v reposar * n reposo * v reposar * ~ , rest n reposo reprehend v reprehender * v reprehender -hend-/-hens-] reprehensibility, reprehensibleness n reprehensibilitate reprehensible adj reprehensibile * ~ , vile, vituperable adj vituperabile reprehensibleness, reprehensibility n reprehensibilitate reprehension n reprehension reprehensive adj reprehensive represent (1. to be a representative of; 2. to give a representation of) v representar * v representar * ~ -present, present again v representar representable adj representabile representation (1. portrayal) n representation * ~ -presentation (second or new presentation) n representation * n representation representative adj representative * n inviato, representante * n representante * n representante, inviato * ~ , agent n ministro representer n representator repress (1. to check, restrain, control; 2. to put down by force, suppress) v reprimer * (1. to check, restrain, control; 2. to put down by force, suppress) v reprimer -prim-/-press-] * v reprimer * ~ , check v comprimer * ~ , check v comprimer -prim-/-press-] represser n repressor repressible adj repressibile repression n repression repressive adj repressive reprieve n commutation, suspension * n commutation, suspension (del pena capital) * n suspension (del pena capital), commutation * n suspension, commutation * v commutar, suspender * v commutar, suspender (le pena de) * v suspender (le pena de), commutar * v suspender, commutar reprimand n reprimenda * v reprimendar reprint n reimpression * v reimprimer * v reimprimer -prim-/-press-] reprisal n represalia reprise, repetition Mus n reprisa reproach (censure) n reproche * (censure) n reproche (-sh-) * (upbraid, censure) v reprochar * (upbraid, censure) v reprochar (-sh-) * n reproche * v reprochar reproachable adj reprochabile * adj reprochabile (-sh-) reprobate Theol adj reprobate * Theol adj reprobate (pp of reprobar) * Theol v reprobar * n reprobato * v reprobar * ~ , lost soul Theol n reprobato reprobation (1. disapproval, censure; 2. Theol]) n reprobation reprobative adj reprobative reproduce (1. to produce again; 2. to make a copy or copies of) v reproducer * (1. to produce again; 2. to make a copy or copies of) v reproducer -duc-/-duct-] * v reproducer * v reproducer (se) reproducible adj reproducibile reproduction (1. act of reproducing or producing again; 2 . Biol]; 3. copy, likeness) n reproduction * n reproduction reproductive adj reproductive reprovable adj reprobabile reprove (1. to express disapprobation of; 2. to rebuke) v reprobar * v reprobar reprover n reprobator reptant Zool adj reptatori reptile n reptile reptilian adj reptil republic n republica * n republica (-pù-) republican (1. of a republic; 2. consonant with the principles of a republic) adj republican * (one who favors a republican government) n republicano * adj republican * n republicano republicanism n republicanismo republicanize v republicanisar repudiable adj repudiabile repudiate (1. Hist] (divorce; 2. to reject) v repudiar * v repudiar * ~ , deny, disown v renegar repudiation (1. Hist] (divorce; 2. rejection) n repudio * n repudiation * ~ , denial, disowning n renegamento repudiator n repudiator repugnance (1. contradiction; 2. dislike, disgust) n repugnantia * n repugnantia repugnant adj repugnante repulse n repulsa * v repeller, repulsar * v repulsar, repeller * ~ , repel (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) v repeller * ~ , repel (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) v repeller -pell-/-puls-] * ~ , repel (1. to drive back; 2. to reject) v repulsar repulsion (1. act of repulsing) n repulsion * n repulsion repulsive (1. as in repulsive force; 2. arousing aversion) adj repulsive * adj repugnante, repulsive * adj repulsive, repugnante reputable adj de bon reputation, estimate, honorabile * adj estimate, honorabile, de bon reputation * adj honorabile, de bon reputation, estimate reputation (as in of great reputation) n reputation * n fama, reputation * n reputation, fama repute n fama, reputation * n reputation, fama * v reputar reputedly adv secundo le opinion general request n demanda * n demanda, requesta * n requesta * n requesta, demanda * v demandar, peter, requestar * v peter, requestar, demandar * v requestar * v requestar, demandar, peter * ~ , ask for, beg v rogar * ~ , beg, ask for v peter * ~ , entreaty, prayer n prece * ~ , prayer, petition n supplica * ~ , prayer, petition n supplica (sùp-) requiem n requiem * n requiem (ré-) require (demand as necessary) v requirer * (demand as necessary) v requirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit-] * (demand) v exiger, requirer * (demand) v requirer, exiger * (need) v necessitar requirement n exigentia, requirimento * n requirimento * n requirimento, exigentia * ~ , exigency n exigentia requisite adj requisite * n requisito requisition (act of requiring as of right) n requisition * n requisition * v requisitionar * ~ , commandeer v requisitionar reread v releger * ~ -read v releger re-route v deviar rerun (race) v currer de nove * (repeat) v repetir * n repetition resale n revendita * n revendita (-vén-) rescind (1. to cut off, remove; 2. to annul, abrogate) v rescinder -scind-/-sciss-] * (1. to cut off, remove; 2. to annul, abrogate) v rescinder rescinding, abrogating adj abrogatori * ~ , rescissory adj rescissori rescission n rescission rescissory, rescinding adj rescissori rescript (1. Hist]; 2. Eccl]; 3. rewriting) n rescripto rescue n rescatto, salvamento, salvation * n salvamento, salvation, rescatto * n salvation, rescatto, salvamento * v rescattar, salvar * v salvar, rescattar * ~ , save v salvar * ~ , saving n salvamento research n recerca * v recercar researcher n recercator resect Surg v resecar * Surg v resecar -sec-/-sect-] resection Surg n resection reseda, mignonette Bot n reseda resedaceous Bot adj resedacee resell v revender reseller n revenditor resemblance n resimilantia * n resimilantia, similantia, similitude * n similantia, similitude, resimilantia * n similitude, resimilantia, similantia * ~ , similitude, likeness n similitude resemble v resimilar * v resimilar, similar * v similar * v similar, resimilar resembling, like adj affin * ~ , similar (to) adj resimilante * ~ , similar (to) adj resimilante (ppr of resimilar) * ~ , similar, like adj simile resent v resentir resentful adj plen de resentimento resentfully adv con resentimento resentment n resentimento * ~ , spite, despite n despecto reservation n reservation reserve (1. part of something kept back for future use) n reserva * (1. to save, keep back for a later occasion; 2 . as in to reserve a seat in a theater) v reservar * n reserva * v reservar reserved (reticent) adj reservate * (reticent) adj reservate (pp of reservar) * adj reservate * ~ , close, reticent adj concentrate * ~ , close, reticent adj concentrate (pp of concentrar) reservist Mil n reservista reservoir (1. place where anything is kept in store; 2 . water reservoir) n reservoir F] * (1. place where anything is kept in store; 2 . water reservoir) n reservoir * n reservoir reset v remontar resettle v colonisar de novo, recolonisar * v recolonisar, colonisar de novo resettlement n nove colonisation reside v demorar, resider * v resider, demorar * ~ , dwell v resider * ~ , live v demorar residence (1. place of residence; 2. Dipl] (resident's function, office, tenure) n residentia * (place of residence) n demora * n demora, habitation, residentia * n habitation, residentia, demora * n residentia, demora, habitation * ~ of a priest, function R.C.Ch n cura resident (minister) adj residente * (minister) adj residente (ppr of resider) * ~ adj/n residente * ~ residente, residing adj residente * ~ residente, residing adj residente (ppr of resider) residential adj residential residing, resident residente adj residente * ~ , resident residente adj residente (ppr of resider) residual adj remanente, residual * adj residual * adj residual, remanente * adj residue residually adv residualmente residue n residuo residuous, remanent adj remanente * ~ , remanent adj remanente (ppr of remaner) resign (an office, right) v resignar * vi dimitter se * vt resignar * vt resignar (un function) resignation (1. act of resigning or giving up; 2. state of being resigned or submissive) n resignation * n dimission, resignation * n resignation, dimission * ~ , demission n dimission resigned adj resignate resign-oneself v resignar se * ~ -oneself v resignar se (a) resilience n elasticitate resilient adj elastic resin n resina resiniferous, resin-producing adj resinifere resinify v resinificar resinous adj resinose resin-producing, resiniferous adj resinifere resist authority v resister al autoritate * v resister * vt opponer se, resister * vt resister, opponer se * ~ , be unwilling v reluctar resistance (all senses) n resistentia * n resistentia resistant adj/n resistente resistence, reluctance, unwillingness n reluctantia resistent, reluctant adj reluctante * ~ , reluctant adj reluctante (ppr of reluctar) resistible adj resistibile resoluble, resolvable adj resolubile resolute adj decise, resolute * adj resolute * adj resolute, decise resolution (1. act of disinvolving, decomposing) n resolution * (all senses) n resolution * ~ , decision n deliberation * ~ , resolve n partito resolvable, resoluble adj resolubile resolve (1. to disinvolve, decompose) v resolver * (1. to disinvolve, decompose) v resolver -solv-/-solut-] * n resolution * v resolver * v resolver (se) * ~ , dissolve v solver * ~ , dissolve v solver solv-/solut-] * ~ , resolution n partito resolved adj resolute resolvent Med n resolvente * Med n resolvente (ppr of resolver) resonance (1. quality of being resonant; 2. act of resounding) n resonantia * n resonantia resonant adj resonante * ~ , resounding adj resonante * ~ , resounding adj resonante (ppr of resonar) resonator n resonator resorb, absorb v resorber * ~ , absorb v resorber -sorb-/-sorpt-] resorption, absorption n resorption resort (holiday ~) n station balnear * n recurso * v recurrer * ~ , have recourse v recurrer * ~ , have recourse v recurrer -curr-/-curs-] resound v resonar * ~ , reverberate, echo v resonar resounding, resonant adj resonante * ~ , resonant adj resonante (ppr of resonar) resource (reserve source of supply) n ressource * (reserve source of supply) n ressource F] * n ressource resourceful adj de ressources, ingeniose * adj ingeniose, de ressources resourcefulness n abundantia de ressources, ingeniositate * n ingeniositate, abundantia de ressources respcct (1. esteem, deferential regard; 2. relation, reference) n respecto respect (in every ~) phr in omne respectos * n respecto * v respectar respectability n respectabilitate respectable adj respectabile respectful adj respectuose respective adj respective respectively adv respectivemente respirability, breathableness n respirabilitate respirable, breathable adj respirabile respiration n respiration * ~ , breathing n respiration respirator n respirator respiratory adj respiratori respite (pause) n pausa, relaxamento * (pause) n relaxamento, pausa * (truce) n tregua resplendence (brightness) n resplendentia, splendor * (brightness) n splendor, resplendentia * ~ , brightness (great) n resplendentia resplendent (bright) adj radiante, resplendente * (bright) adj resplendente, radiante * adj resplendente * ~ , bright adj splendide respond (answer) v corresponder, responder * (answer) v responder, corresponder * (react sympathetically) v corresponder respondent adj respondente * adj respondente (ppr of responder) response (answer) n responsa responsibility n carga, responsabilitate * n responsabilitate, carga responsible (answerable, accountable) adj responsabile * adj responsabile * adj responsabile (de) responsive adj sensibile responsiveness n sensibilitate responsory Eccl n responso * Eccl n responsorio rest (at ~) adv in reposo * (remainder) n resto * (repose) n reposo * (support) n appoio * Mus n pausa * n mus * vi reposar * vt appoiar * vt appoiar (un cosa super) * ~ , remainder n cetero (cé-), ceterum (cé-) * ~ , remainder n cetero, ceterum * ~ , remainder n resto * ~ , repose n reposo re-stablishment n restabilimento restaurant keeper n restaurator * n restaurant * n restaurant F] * n restaurante restaurant-car n wagon restaurante restful adj reposante * adj reposante (ppr of reposar) restitutory Law adj restitutori restive (mulish, stubborn) adj restive restless adj agitate, inquiete * adj inquiete, agitate restlessness n agitation restorable (1. returnable; 2. that can be brought back to its former or original state) adj restituibile * adj restaurabile restoration (1. act of restoring or returning, to its former owner, restitution; 2. act of restoring to its former or original state) n restitution * n restauration * ~ , restoring n restauration restorative adj restaurative * ~ restaurante adj restaurante * ~ restaurante adj restaurante (ppr of restaurar) restore (1. to give back, return; 2. to bring back to the former or original state) v restituer * (1. to give back, return; 2. to bring back to the former or original state) v restituer -stitu-/-stitut-] * (as in to restore a dynasty, a picture) v restaurar * (give back) v restituer * (re-establish) v restabilir * (renew) v restaurar * ~ , put back v remitter * ~ , put back v remitter -mitt-/-miss-] * ~ , re-establish v restabilir * ~ , re-establish v restablir * ~ , repair v refacer * ~ , repair v refacer -fac-/-fact-] restorer (of pictures) n restaurator * n restitutor restoring, restoration n restauration restrain v continer, refrenar, retener * v refrenar, retener, continer * v retener, continer, refrenar * ~ , confine v confinar * ~ , control v continer * ~ , control v continer -tin-/-tent-] * ~ , curb, keep from v retener * ~ , curb, keep from v retener -ten-/-tent-] * ~ , restrict v restringer * ~ , restrict v restringer -string-/-strict-] restrainer n restringitor restraint (check) n freno, restriction * (check) n restriction, freno * (illegal) n sequestration * ~ , check n freno restrict v limitar, restringer * v restringer, limitar * ~ , restrain v restringer * ~ , restrain v restringer -string-/-strict-] restricted, limited adj limitate * ~ , limited adj limitate (pp of limitar) restriction n restriction restrictive adj restrictive result n consequentia, resultato * n resultato * n resultato, consequentia * v resultar resultant adj resultante * ~ , resulting adj resultante * ~ , resulting adj resultante (ppr of resultar) resulting adj resultante * ~ , consequent adj consecutive * ~ , resultant adj resultante * ~ , resultant adj resultante (ppr of resultar) resume (begin again) v recomenciar, reprender * (begin again) v reprender, recomenciar * (office) v reassumer * (summarize) v resumer, summarisar * (summarize) v summarisar, resumer * n résumé * n résumé F] * n resume, summario * n summario, resume resuming, resumption n reprisa resumption n reprisa * ~ , resuming n reprisa resurge, rise again v resurger * ~ , rise again v resurger -surg-/-surrect-] resurrect (bring back to life or existence) v resurger * (bring back to life or existence) v resurger -surg-/-surrect-] * v resurger resurrection (1. as in the resurrection of nature in the Spring; 2. Theol]) n resurrection * n resurrection resuscitate v resuscitar resuscitation n resuscitation resuscitator n resuscitator retable Eccl n retabulo * Eccl n retabulo (-tà-) retail Commer n detalio * n detalio * v vender al detalio retailer n commerciante al detalio retain (1. to preserve; 2. to reserve; 3. to remember) v retener * (1. to preserve; 2. to reserve; 3. to remember) v retener -ten-/-tent-] * v conservar, retener * v retener, conservar retainable adj retenibile retainer (1. detainer; 2. maintainer, preserver) n retentor retake, take back again v reprender * ~ , take back again v reprender -prend-/-pris-] retaking, recapture, recovery n reprisa retaliate v retaliar retaliation n retaliation retaliatory adj de represalia, vindicative * adj vindicative, de represalia retard v remorar, retardar * v retardar, remorar * ~ , delay (as in delay of a day) n retardo * ~ , hinder, hold back v remorar retardation (act of retarding) n retardation * ~ , retardment (act of retarding) n retardamento retardative (having power to retard) adj retardative retarder n retardator retemper Metal v retemperar retenaculum Bot n retenaculo retention (1. reservation; 2. memory; 3. Med]) n retention * n retention retentive (good at remembering) adj retentive * adj retentive retentivity n retentivitate retiarius Antiq n retiario reticence n reticentia reticent adj concentrate, reticente * adj reticente * adj reticente, concentrate * ~ , reserved, close adj concentrate * ~ , reserved, close adj concentrate (pp of concentrar) reticle Opt n reticulo reticulate reticular v reticular * ~ , reticulated adj reticulate reticulated, reticulate adj reticulate reticulation n reticulation reticule (ladies' handbag) n reticulo reticulum (1. net, netlike structure, membrane; 2 . Zool] (second stomach of a ruminant) n reticulo retina n retina retinitis Pathol n retinitis * Pathol n retinitis (-ìtis) retinue n suite * ~ , attendance n accompaniamento retire (from employment) v pensionar se, retirar se * (from employment) v retirar se, pensionar se * (withdraw) vi receder, retraher se * (withdraw) vi retraher se, receder * vt pensionar retirement (act of retiring) n retiramento * (act of retiring) n retiro * n retiro * ~ , seclusion n reclusion retiring (of disposition) adj reservate * (of president, etc) adj sortiente retort (an argument) v retorquer * (an argument) v retorquer -torqu-/-tort-/-tors-] * (in chemistry) n retorta * Chem n retorta * n replica aspere, retorsion * n retorsion, replica aspere * v replicar asperemente, retorquer * v retorquer, replicar asperemente retorting, retort (an argument) (act of) n retorsion retortion (act of turning or twisting again or back) n retorsion retortive (of the nature of a retort) adj retorsive retouch, touch up, rework v retoccar retoucher Photog n retoccator retouching, touching up (act of) n retocco retrace one's steps v retornar sur su passos * v retraciar retract (deny) vi disdicer se * (withdraw take back) vt retraher retractile adj retractile retractility n retractilitate retraction (1. act of drawing back; 2. retractation, recantation) n retraction * (denial) n disdicimento * (withdrawal) n retraction * ~ , withdrawal (from a contract or agreement) n disdicimento retractive adj retractive retread (a path) v repercurrer * (a tyre) v reconstruer retreat (place of seclusion) n retiramento * (place of seclusion) n retiro * n Mil] * n Relig] * v retirar se * ~ , withdrawal n retraite * ~ , withdrawal n retraite F] retrenchment Fortif n retirada retrial n nove processo retribution n nemesis, punition juste * n punition juste, nemesis retrieve v recuperar retriever n can reportator retroact v retroager * v retroager -ag-/-act-] retroaction n retroaction retroactive adj retroactive retroactivity n retroactivitate retrocede (1. to move backwards; 2. as in to retrocede territory) v retroceder -ced-/-cess-] * (1. to move backwards; 2. as in to retrocede territory) v retroceder retrocession n retrocession retrogradation n retrogradation retrograde (1. to move backwards, retrogress; 2. Astron]) v retrogradar * (reversed in order, movement, direction) adj retrograde * (reversed in order, movement, direction) adj retrograde (-trò-) * adj retrograde * n retrogradation, retrogression * n retrogression, retrogradation * vi retrogradar, retrograduar * vi retrograduar, retrogradar retrogression Math/astron n retrogression * n regression retrogressive adj regressive retrospect (in ~) phr retrospectivemente * n retrospecto retrospective adj retrospective return (1. act of going or coming back; 2. requital, recompense) n retorno * (1. to give back; 2. to go or come back) v retornar * (by - of) adv post per retorno del currero * (come back) vi revenir * (giving back) n restitution * (go back) v retornar * (going back) n retorno * (in - for) adv in recompensa de * (tax) n declaration * ~ count, census n censimento * n Commer] * vt render, restituer, retornar * vt restituer, retornar, render * vt retornar, render, restituer * ~ , come back v revenir * ~ , give back v render * ~ , yield n rendimento return-ticket n billet de ir e retorno reunion (1. action of reuniting, state of being reunited; 2. gathering, meeting assembly) n reunion * Geog n Reunion * n reunion reunite (bring together again) v reunir * v reunir * v reunir (se) revaccinate, vaccinate again v revaccinar re-vaccination, repeated vaccination n revaccination revalorize Fin v revalorisar reveal v revelar revealer n revelator revealment n revelamento reveille n diana revel n festa, festivitate * n festivitate, festa revelation (book of ~) n apocalypse, libro del revelation * (book of ~) n libro del revelation, apocalypse * n revelation revel-in v diverter se de revelry (merriment) n festivitate * (unrestrained) n bacchanalia revendication, reclaim Law n revindication revenge (take ~) v vengiar se, vindicar se * (take ~) v vindicar se, vengiar se * n vengiantia, vindicantia * n vindicantia, vengiantia * ~ , avenge v vindicar * ~ , vengeance n vengiantia * ~ , vengeance n vengiantia (-jàn-) * ~ , vengeance n vindicantia revenue (from investments) n renta * (receipts) n receptas * ~ cutter n guardacostas reverberate (1. to rebound; 2. to reflect, re-echo) v reverberar * v reverberar * ~ , echo, resound v resonar * ~ , reflect back v repercuter * ~ , reflect back v repercuter -cut-/-cuss-] reverberation n reverberation * ~ , reflection n reverberation * ~ , repercussion n repercussion reverberator, reflector n reverbero * ~ , reflector n reverbero (-vér-) revere v reverar, venerar * v reverer * v venerar, reverar * ~ , venerate v venerar reverence (deep respect or regard) n reverentia * n reverentia, veneration * n veneration, reverentia * v coler, reverer * v reverer, coler * ~ , veneration n veneration * ~ , worship, honor v coler * ~ , worship, honor v coler col-/cult-] reverend (worthy of reverence) adj reverende * adj reverende * n reverendo reverent, reverential adj reverente * ~ , reverential adj reverente (ppr of reverer) reverential adj reverential * ~ , reverent adj reverente * ~ , reverent adj reverente (ppr of reverer) reverie, revery n réverie * ~ , revery n réverie F] revers n reverso reversal (criticise) v recenser * (criticism) n recension * (examine) v revider * n inversion, revista * n revista, inversion reverse (1. opposite, contrary; 2. back, opposite side; 3. adverse change of fortune) n reverso * adj invertite * n reverso * ~ , put hind side foremost v preposterar * ~ , reversed adj reverse * ~ , turn, turn round v reverter * ~ , turn, turn round v reverter -vert-/-vers-] reversed, reverse adj reverse reversibility, reversibleness n reversibilitate reversible (capable of being reversed) adj reversibile * adj reversibile reversibleness, reversibility n reversibilitate reversing switch Elec n inversor reversion (1. Law]; 2. Biol]) n reversion revert v retornar, revenir * v revenir, retornar revery, reverie n réverie * ~ , reverie n réverie F] revet v revestir revetment Fortif n camisa review (1. act of looking over or re-examining something) n revista * (as in to review a book) v recenser * (as in to review a book) v recenser -cens-/-cens-] * (book review) n recension * (examination) n examination, examine * (examination) n examine, examination * (inspect or examine again) v revider * (inspect or examine again) v revider -vid-/-vis-/-vist-] * (periodical) n review, revista * (periodical) n revista, review reviewer n recensente * ~ , critic n recensente revile v injuriar revise v revider reviser n revisor revision (as in the revision of a book) n revision * n revision revisionist n revisionista revival (rebirth) n renascentia, resuscitation * (rebirth) n resuscitation, renascentia * (relig) n reunion pro renovar fervor religiose * n Relig] * n Theat] * ~ , re-birth, renascence (as in revival of learning) n renascentia revive (recover life) v reviver * v Fig] * v resuscitar * v resuscitar (se) * ~ , come to life again v reviviscer * ~ , enliven, quicken v reavivar * ~ , reanimate v reanimar * ~ , vivify v avivar revivification n revivification revivify v revivificar reviving, springing up again, renascent adj renascente * ~ , springing up again, renascent adj renascente (ppr of renascer) * ~ , vivifying (action of) n avivamento reviviscence n reviviscentia reviviscent adj reviviscente * adj reviviscente (ppr of reviviscer) revocability n revocabilitate revocable adj revocabile revocatory adj revocatori revoke v revocar * ~ , annulment n revoco * ~ , cancel v revocar revoker n revocator revolt (disgust) vt repugnar * (rebel) v revoltar * (rebel) vi revoltar, sublevar se * (rebel) vi sublevar se, revoltar * (rebellion) n revolta * n revolta, sublevation * n sublevation, revolta * ~ , insurrection n sublevamento revolting (disgusting) adj disgustose, repugnante * (disgusting) adj repugnante, disgustose * (rebellious) adj/adv in revolta, revolutionari * (rebellious) adj/adv revolutionari, in revolta revolute Bot adj revolute revolution (1. rotation; 2. Pol]) n revolution * n revolution revolutionary adj revolutionari * n revolutionario * ~ , revolutionist n revolutionario revolutionist, revolutionary n revolutionario revolutionize (1. to overthrow the government of; 2. to change completely) v revolutionar * v revolutionar revolve vi girar, rotar * vi rotar, girar * vt revolver * ~ , rotate, turn v rotar revolver (pistol with a cylinder) revolver -volv-/-volut-/-volt-] (n revolver A] * (pistol with a cylinder) revolver -volv-/-volut-/-volt-] (n revolver * n revolver revolving adj rotante revue n revista revulse (divert by revulsion) Med] v reveller * (divert by revulsion) Med] v reveller -vell-/-vuls-] revulsion (disgust) n repugnantia * Med n revulsion * Med revulsion revulsive Med adj revulsive reward n premio, recompensa * n recompensa, premio * v premiar, recompensar * v recompensar, premiar * ~ , award a prize to v premiar * ~ , prize n premio rewind (a clock) v remontar * (wind back) v rebobinar rework, retouch, touch up v retoccar rewrite, write over again v rescriber * ~ , write over again v rescriber -scrib-/-script-] Rhaetia n Rhetia Rhaetian adj rhetian * n rheto Rhaetic (1. Rhaetian, pertaining to Rhaetia; 2. Geol]) adj rhetic * Geol n rhetico Rhaeto-Romanic adj rhetoroman * ~ -Romanic n rhetoromano -rhage, - rhagia (bursting forth) occurring in compounds] n -rhagia (-ìa) * ~ -rhage, - rhagia (bursting forth) occurring in compounds] n -rhagia rhapsode Antiq n rhapsodo rhapsodic, rhapsodical adj rhapsodic rhapsodical, rhapsodic adj rhapsodic rhapsodist (1. Gr. Antiq]; 2. one who makes rhapsodies) n rhapsodista rhapsody (1. Gr. Antiq]; 2. literary miscellany; 3. Mus]) n rhapsodia * (1. Gr. Antiq]; 2. literary miscellany; 3. Mus]) n rhapsodia (-ìa) Rheims, Reims n Reims * ~ , Reims n Reims F] Rhenish adj rhenan rheo- (current) occurring in compounds] n rheo- rheometer Elec n rheometro * Elec n rheometro (-ò-) rheophore Elec n rheophoro * Elec n rheophoro (-òforo) rheostat n rheostato * n rheostato (-ò-) rheotome, interrupter Elec n rheotomo * ~ , interrupter Elec n rheotomo (-ò-) rhetoric n rhetorica rhetorical adj rhetoric rhetorically adv rhetoricamente rhetorician (1. teacher of rhetoric; 2. one who uses rhetorical language) n rhetor * (teacher of rhetoric) n rhetorico rheum, catarrh, cold n rheuma * ~ , catarrh, cold n rheuma -ma/-mat-] rheumatic adj rheumatic * n rheumatico rheumatism Med n rheumatismo * n rheumatismo rheumy, catarrhal adj rheumatic rhinal adj rhinal rhinalgia Pathol n rhinalgia * Pathol n rhinalgia (-ìa) Rhine Geog n Rheno * n Rheno Rhineland n Rhenania rhinitis Pathol n rhinitis * Pathol n rhinitis (-ìtis) rhino-, rhin- (nose) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n rhin- rhinoceros n rhinocerote rhinological adj rhinologic rhinologist n rhinologo * n rhinologo (-òlogo) rhinology n rhinologia * n rhinologia (-ìa) rhinoplastic Surg adj rhinoplastic rhinoplasty Surg n rhinoplastia * Surg n rhinoplastia (-ìa) rhinorrhea Pathol n rhinorrhea * Pathol n rhinorrhea (-réa) rhinoscope n rhinoscopio rhinoscopic adj rhinoscopic rhinoscopy n rhinoscopia * n rhinoscopia (-ìa) rhiz-, rhizo-, -®rhiza (root-) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n rhiz- rhizophagous adj rhizophage * adj rhizophage (-òphage) rhizopod Zool adj rhizopode * Zool adj rhizopode (-òpode) * Zool n rhizopodo * Zool n rhizopodo (-òpodo) rhod-, rhodo- (rose, rose color) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n rhodo- Rhode Island n Rhode-Island * ~ Island n Rhode-Island A] Rhodes Geog n Rhodos * Geog n Rhodos (rò-) Rhodian (native of Rhodes) n rhodio * (of Rhodes) adj rhodie rhodic Chem adj rhodic rhodium Chem n rhodium * Chem n rhodium (rò-) rhododendron Bot n rhododendro * n rhododendro rhodonite Mineral n rhodonite rhombic adj rhombic rhombohedral adj rhombohedric rhombohedron n rhombohedro rhomboid n rhomboido rhomboidal adj rhomboidal rhombus Geom n rhombo Rhone (river) n Rhodano * (river) n Rhodano (rò-) * Geog n Rhodano rhubarb n rheubarbaro * n rheubarbaro (-bàrbaro) rhyme (accord in rhyme) v rimar * (turn back) v reverter * Pros n rima * n rima * v rimar rhymer, versifier n rimator rhyming dictionary n rimario rhyncho-, -rhynch- (snout) occurring in compounds] n rhyncho- rhythm n rhythmo * n rhythmo inverter le currente electric rhythmic adj rhythmic rhythmical adj rhythmic rhythmics n rhythmica rib Anat n costa * n costa ribbon n banda rice field n risiera * ~ mill n riseria * ~ mill n riseria (-ìa) * n ris rich (1. wealthy; 2. abundant; 3. valuable, costly) adj ric * (person) n ricco * adj ric Richard n Ricardo riches n ricchessas richness (abundance, costliness) n ricchessa * n opulentia, ricchessa * n ricchessa, opulentia rick n pila de feno * v torquer rickets n rhachitis * ~ , rachitis Med n rhachitis * ~ , rachitis Med n rhachitis (-ìtis) rickety (liable to collapse) adj fragile, insecur * (liable to collapse) adj insecur, fragile * Med adj rachitic * ~ , rachitic Med adj rhachitic rid (get - of) v disembarassar (se) de, disfacer (se), eliminar * (get - of) v disembarassar de, disfacer, eliminar * (get - of) v disfacer (se), eliminar, disembarassar (se) de * (get - of) v disfacer, eliminar, disembarassar de * (get - of) v eliminar, disembarassar (se) de, disfacer (se) * (get - of) v eliminar, disembarassar de, disfacer * adj liberate, quite * adj quite, liberate * v liberar * v liberar (un persona de un cosa) * ~ , quit adj quite riddance n liberation riddle (perforate) v perforar * (perforate) v perforar (con ballas) * (puzzle) n enigma * (sift) v cribrar, passar per un cribro * (sift) v passar per un cribro, cribrar * (tool) n cribro ride (act of riding horseback) n cavalcada * (on horse) n cavalcada * (on horse) v cavalcar, ir a cavallo * (on horse) v ir a cavallo, cavalcar * (on horseback) v cavalcar * (on vehicle) n viage * (on vehicle) vi ir, viagiar * (on vehicle) vi viagiar, ir * ~ on horseback v equitar * vt viagiar per rider (on bicycle) n cyclista * (on horse) n cavallero * (on motorbike) n motocyclista ridge n cresta ridicule n ridiculo * v ludificar, rider se de * v rider se de, ludificar * ~ , make game of v ludificar ridiculous adj ridicule * ~ thing, characteristic n ridiculo riding n equitation rife (be ~) v abundar, esser commun * (be ~) v esser commun, abundar * adj commun, endemic * adj endemic, commun riff-raff n canalia rifle (a gun) v cannellar * (sack) v sacchear * n carabina, fusil * n fusil, carabina * ~ , gun n fusil * ~ , musket n muschetto rift n fissura rig (costume) n costume * (equip) v equipar * (falsify) v falsificar * (installation) n installation * (oil ~) phr turre marin de sondage petrolifere rigadoon Dancing n rigaudon * Dancing n rigaudon F] rigging n cordage, manovras * n manovras, cordage * ~ , tackle Naut n manovra right (1. conformable to justice, according with duty; 2. not left) adj derecte * (1. what is right; 2. as in right to life, liberty) n derecto * (all -!) interj va ben! * (be ~) v haber ration * (correct) adj correcte * (direction) adv al dextra * (direction) adv al dextra (mano) * (exact) adj exacte * (fair) adj eque * (just) adj juste * (not left) adj dextere, dextre * (not left) adj dextre, dextere * (on the - , to the ~) adv a dextra * (straight) adv ben, completemente, exactemente * (straight) adv completemente, exactemente, ben * (straight) adv exactemente, ben, completemente * ~ angle n angulo recte * ~ away phr in marcha! * ~ away, already, at once adv jam * ~ hand n derecta * ~ hand n dextera (déx-), dextra (déx-) * ~ hand n dextera, dextra * ~ hand n dextra * ~ hand side n latere dextre * n derecto, jure * n jure, derecto * v rectificar * ~ , law (as in divine right or law) n jure right-angled, rectangular adj rectangule righteousness n justitia, virtute, rectitude * n rectitude, justitia, virtute * n virtute, rectitude, justitia rightful adj legitime righthanded (using the right hand more easily and readily than the left) adj dexteromane, dextromane * ~ -handed n dexteromane, dextromane rightly adv con ration rightness n justessa, rectitude * n rectitude, justessa right-of-way phr derecto de passage righteous juste, virtuose * ~ -of-way phr virtuose, derecto de passage righteous juste right-wing adj Pol] rigid adj rigide * ~ , stiff adj rigide rigidity n rigiditate * ~ , stiffness n rigiditate rigor (1. rigidity, stiffness; 2. strictness, harshness; 3. Med/Physiol]) n rigor * ~ , rigour n rigor rigorism n rigorismo rigorist n rigorista rigorous adj rigorose rile v exasperar, irritar * v irritar, exasperar riled up adj escitate, exasperate, irritate * ~ up adj exasperate, irritate, escitate * ~ up adj irritate, escitate, exasperate rim n bordo, orlo * n orlo, bordo * ~ , border, brink, edge, brim n orlo rime (form hoarfrost) v pruinar rind n crusta, pelle * n pelle, crusta ring (boxing) n ring * (circle of metal or other material) n anello * (circle of metal or other material) n anulo * (circle) n circulo, rondo * (circle) n rondo, circulo * (for finger) n annello, anulo * (for finger) n anulo, annello * (resound) v resonar * (sound) n sono * (sound) v sonar * (sport) n arena * n Commer] ringleader n chef, instigator, corypheo * n corypheo, chef, instigator * n instigator, corypheo, chef ringlet n bucla ring-off v reponer le apparato, terminar communication * ~ -off v terminar communication, reponer le apparato ring-road n strata circular, strata perimetral * ~ -road n strata perimetral, strata circular ring-shaped, annular adj anular ringside adj del prime rango * n prime rango ring-up v telephonar ringworm, athlete's foot, tinea Pathol n tinea * ~ , infected with tinea adj tineose rink n pista de patinage rinse v clarar, reaquar * v reaquar, clarar Rio-Muni Geog n Rio Muni * ~ -Muni Geog n Rio Muni (Equatorial Guinea) riot n tumulto * v tumultuar rioter n tumultuoso riotous adj tumultuose * ~ , bacchic adj bacchic rip n fissura, laceration * n laceration, fissura * v lacerar riparian adj ripari ripe adj matur ripen (1. to bring to a head) Med] v maturar * v maturar ripeness n maturitate * ~ , maturity n maturitate ripple (of sound) n susurro * (of water) n parve unda * v undear rise (ascent) n ascension, elevation * (ascent) n elevation, ascension * (give - to) v dar loco a * (in price) v augmentar * (in prices) n augmento * (in revolt) v insurger * (in revolt) v insurger -surg-/-surrect-] * (in revolt) v insurger, sublevar se * (in revolt) v sublevar se, insurger * (of sun) v levar * (of sun) v levar se * ~ again (from the dead) v resurger * ~ again (from the dead) v resurger -surg-/-surrect-] * ~ again, resurge v resurger * ~ again, resurge v resurger -surg-/-surrect-] * v elevar se, levar se, surger * v levar se, surger, elevar se * v surger, elevar se, levar se * ~ , arise v surger * ~ , arise v surger surg-/surrect-] risibility n risibilitate risible (1. capable of laughter; 2. laughable) adj risibile rising early adj matinal * ~ early adj matutinal * ~ of water (flood, freshet, spate) n crescita risk n hasardo, risco * n risco, hasardo * v hasardar, riscar * v riscar, hasardar * ~ , hazard v hasardar * ~ , hazard, peril n risco * ~ , run the risk of v riscar * ~ , venture v aventurar risky adj hasardose, riscose * adj riscose * adj riscose, hasardose * ~ , hazardous adj hasardate * ~ , hazardous adj hasardate (pp of hasardar) * ~ , hazardous adj hasardose rissole n bolletta, croquette * n bolletta, croquette (de carne) * n croquette (de carne), bolletta * n croquette, bolletta rite n rito ritual adj/n ritual * ~ ritual adj ritual ritualism n ritualismo ritualist n ritualista ritually adv ritualmente rival (be a rival) v rivalisar * adj concurrente, rival * adj rival, concurrente * n concurrente, emulo, rival * n emulo, rival, concurrente * n rival, concurrente, emulo * v rivalisar * ~ , competing adj rival * ~ , competitor n concurrente * ~ , competitor n rival rivalry n emulation, rivalitate * n rivalitate * n rivalitate, emulation * ~ , competition n concurrentia rivalship n rivalitate river (down ~) adv a valle * (large, flowing to the sea) n fluvio * (small) n riviera, rivo * (small) n rivo, riviera * (up ~) adv a monte * n fluvio * n riviera riverbank n margine riverside n bordo del riviera/fluvio rivet (attention) v fixar * (insert rivets) v rivetar * n rivete * v rivetar riveter n rivetator riveting (action of) n rivetage * (action of) n rivetage (-aje) road (route) n itinere * (street, etc) n cammino, strata, via * (street, etc) n strata, via, cammino * (street, etc) n via, cammino, strata * ~ sledge, drag, dray n slitta * ~ sledge, drag, dray n traha * ~ , highway, street (paved) n strata * ~ , route n itinere * ~ , way n cammino roadblock n bloco stratal roadmap n mappa de stratas roadside n bordo del cammino roadsign n indicator roadway n parte vehicular del cammino roadworthy adj capace a functionar roam (stray) v errar * (travel) v currer * (travel) v currer (le mundo;le stratas) * ~ , wander v errar roar (of bull) v mugir * n fremito, rugito * n rugito, fremito * v Gen] * v rugir * ~ , murmur v fremer * ~ , roaring, murmur n fremito * ~ , roaring, murmur n fremito (fré-) roaring (act of) n rugito * ~ , murmur, roar n fremito * ~ , murmur, roar n fremito (fré-) roast (as in to roast coffee) v tostar * (coffee) v tostar * (meat) v rostir * (meat) v rostir (se) * adj rostite * ~ beef n roast beef * ~ beef n roast beef A] * ~ , broil, grill Cookery v rostir roast-beef n roast beef, rostito de bove * ~ -beef n rostito de bove, roast beef roaster (one who or that which roasts) n tostator roasting, broiling, grilling Cookery n rostimento rob v robar * ~ , depredate, plunder v predar * ~ , steal v robar robber n robator robbery n furto, robamento * n robamento * n robamento, furto robe (dress) n roba, sortita * (dress) n sortita, roba * (legal) n toga * v vestir * v vestir (se) * ~ , gown (of office) n toga * ~ , wrap Clothing n sortita robin (bird) n pectore-rubie * (redbreast) n pectorerubie robot n robot * n robot Cz] robust adj robuste * adj robuste, valide * adj valide, robuste robustness n robustessa * ~ , vigor n validitate rock (in a cradle) v cunar * (in cradle) v cunar * (large mass of stone) n rocca * (move) v balanciar * n petra, rocca, saxo * n rocca, saxo, petra * n saxo, petra, rocca * vi balanciar se, vacillar * vi vacillar, balanciar se * ~ , stone n saxo rock-and-roll n le rock, rock-&-roll * ~ -and-roll n rock-&-roll, le rock rock-bottom (hit ~) v descender al puncto plus base * ~ -bottom adj/adv/n puncto plus basse rock-climber n scalator de roccas rock-climbing n scalada de roccas rocket (as in signal rocket) n rocchetta * n rocchetta rock-garden n jardin alpin rocking-chair n sede a bascula rocky (as in a rocky shore) adj roccose * adj roccose * ~ Mountains Geog n Montaneas Roccose * ~ , stony (abounding in stones) adj saxose rococo n rococo * n rococo (-cò-) rocuperator n recuperator rod (connecting ~) n biella * (fishing ~) n canna de piscar * (straight, slender stick) n virga * n verga, virga * n virga, verga rodent adj rodente * adj rodente (ppr of roder) * n roditor rodent-deer n capreolo rodomontade n rodomontada Rodrigues (Island in the Indian Ocean) n Rodrigues * Geog n Rodrigues roentgen (international unit of quantity of x-rays) Phys] n röntgen roentgenogram n röntgenogramma roentgenologist n röntgenologista roentgenology n röntgenologia * n röntgenologia (-ìa) rogation Law n rogation rogatory Law adj rogatori roger (register, I read you) interj roger * v commun rogue n picaro role n rolo roll (1. as in to roll a ball along the ground; 2. to be rolling; 3. Naut] (sway from one side to the other) v rolar * (1. something rolled up; 2. cylindrical mass; 3. record, list of names) n rolo * (continued motion from side to side) Naut] n rolamento * (list) n matricula, rolo * (list) n rolo, matricula * (of bread) n panetto * (of ship) n rolamento * (something rolled up) n rolo * ~ up, coil, roll v inrolar * vi rolar * vt rolar, volver * vt volver, rolar * ~ , register, list (of members) n matricula * ~ , roll up, coil v inrolar * ~ , turn round v volver * ~ , turn round v volver volv-/volut-/volt-] rollcall n appello nominal roller n rolo roller-bearing (road ~) n rolo compressor * ~ -bearing n cossinetto de rolos roller-skate n patin de rotas rolling (act of) n rolamento * (of country) adj undulose * (turning) adj rolante * ~ mill, flatting mill n laminatorio * n rolamento * ~ , wavy, undulous adj undulose rolling-mill n laminatorio rolling-pin n rolo rolling-stock n material rolante roll-over v volver * ~ -over v volver se al altere latere, volver * ~ -over v volver, volver se al altere latere roll-up v inrolar * ~ -up v inrolar (se) Romagna (former province of Italy) n Romagna * (former province of Italy) n Romagna I] Romagnol adj romagnol * adj romagnol (-nyòl) * n romagnolo * n romagnolo (-nyòlo) Romaic adj romaic * adj romaic (-àic) * n romaico * n romaico (-àico) Roman (inhabitant of Rome) n romano * adj roman * adj roman * ~ Empire n Imperio Roman * n romano * ~ realm, realm of Latin (language and culture) n Romania roman-catholic adj catholic * ~ -catholic n catholico romance (love affair) n amor * (romantic novel) n romance sentimental * Lit/Mus n romance * Philol n romance * adj neolatin, romance * adj romance, neolatin * n philol/lit/mus * v exaggerar romancer n romancero romancero (a collection of ballads) n romancero * (a collection of ballads) n romancero H] Romanesque Arch adj romanic Romania Geog n Romania * ~ , Rumania n Romania romanian adj romanian * n romaniano * ~ , Rumanian adj romanian * ~ , Rumanian n romaniano Romanic adj romanic Romanism n romanismo Romanist (1. one versed in Roman law; 2. student of Romance languages or philology) n romanista Romanize v romanisar Romansch, Romansh n romancio Romansh, Romansch n romancio romantic (of the nature of a romance or novel) adj romancesc * adj romancesc, romantic * adj romantic * adj romantic, romancesc * n romantico romanticism n romanticismo romanticize v render romantic Romany (Gypsy, the gypsy tongue) n egyptiano * (Gypsy, the gypsy tongue) n egyptio Rome Geog n Roma * n Roma romp n joco turbulente * v jocar con turbulentia rompers n supertoto de baby romp-home v succeder facilemente Romulus n Romulo rondeau (1. Pros ]; 2. Mus]) n rondeau * (1. Pros ]; 2. Mus]) n rondeau F] Ronsdorfer, Zionite Hist n sionita roof n tecto * v coperir de un tecto rook (bird) n grande corvo * (chess) n roc, turre * (chess) n turre, roc * ~ , castle Chess n roc * ~ , castle Chess n turre room (dining ~) n camera a mangiar * (double ~) n camera a duo personas * (in house) n camera * (large, public) n sala * (make - for) v facer placia a * (single ~) n camera a un persona * (sitting ~) n salon * (space) n placia, spatio * (space) n spatio, placia * (waiting ~) n sala de attender room-mate n companion de camera roomy adj ample, spatiose * adj spatiose, ample roost n percha * v dormir al percha rooster n gallo * ~ , cock n gallo root (1. as in root of a plant; 2. source, origin; 3. Philol]) n radice * (1. as in root of a plant; 2. source, origin; 3. Philol]) n radice (-ìce) * (cube ~) n radice cubic * (of plant, source) n radice * (square ~) n radice quadrate * (take ~) v radicar * n math/philol * ~ up, uproot v displantar rootlet, radicel Bot n radicella root-out v eradicar, extirpar * ~ -out v extirpar, eradicar root-stock n rhizoma rope n corda, fun * n fun * n fun, corda * v ligar con cordas * ~ , cord n corda rope-ladder n scala de corda ropemaker n funero rope-off v reservar con cordas rosaceous Bot adj rosacee rosaniline Chem n roseina * Chem n roseina (-ì-) rosary Eccl n rosario * n rosario rose (1. pink, rosy; 2. as in rose vinegar) adj rosate * (1. rose flower) n rosa * adj rosate, rosee * adj rosee, rosate * n rosa * ~ rash, roseola Pathol n roseola * ~ rash, roseola Pathol n roseola (-sé-) * ~ , give a roseate tint to v rosar * ~ , rosebush n rosario * ~ , rose-colored adj rosee rose-bud n button de rosa rose-bush n rosario * ~ , rose n rosario rose-colored, rose adj rosee rosemary n rosmarino roseola, rose rash Pathol n roseola * ~ , rose rash Pathol n roseola (-sé-) rosette n rosetta rostral, pertaining to a rostrum adj rostral rostrate (having a rostrum) adj rostrate rostrum (curved end of a ship's prow) Rom. Antiq] n rostro * n rostro, tribuna * n tribuna, rostro * ~ , platform, tribune n tribuna * ~ , pulpit n cathedra * ~ , pulpit n cathedra (càt-) rosy adj incarnatin, rosate * adj rosate, incarnatin * ~ , incarnadine, flesh-pink adj incarnatin rot (of teeth) v cariar * (of teeth) v cariar (se) * n decomposition * v corrumper (se), decomponer (se), putrer (se) * v corrumper, decomponer, putrer * v decomponer (se), putrer (se), corrumper (se) * v decomponer, putrer, corrumper * v putrer * v putrer (se), corrumper (se), decomponer (se) * v putrer, corrumper, decomponer * v putrescer * ~ , affect with caries Med v cariar * ~ , cause to decay v corrumper * ~ , cause to decay v corrumper -rump-/-rupt-] rota (roster) n lista de servicios * Geog n Rota * R.C.Ch n rota rotalia Zool n rotalia Rotarian adj rotarian * n rotariano rotary adj rotative * n Rotary * n Rotary A] * ~ , rotatory adj rotatori * ~ , rotatory, rotative adj rotative rotate v girar, rotar * v rotar, girar * ~ , gyrate v girar * ~ , turn, revolve v rotar rotation (act of rotating, turning, revolving) n rotation * n rotation * ~ , gyration n giration rotative, rotary, rotatory adj rotative rotator (1. that which rotates; 2. Anat]) n rotator rotatory, rotary adj rotatori * ~ , rotative, rotary adj rotative rote (by ~) adv de memoria rotifer (one of the Rotifera) Zool] n rotifero * (one of the Rotifera) Zool] n rotifero (-tì-) rotisserie, grillroom n rotisserie * ~ , grillroom n rotisserie F] rotogravure n rotogravure rotor Mach n rotor * Mach n rotor A] rotten (of teeth) adj cariate * Gen corrupte, putride * Gen putride, corrupte * ~ , decayed, tainted, infeeted adj corrupte rotund adj rotunde * ~ , round adj rotunde rotunda Arch n rotunda rotundity, roundness n rotunditate rouble n rubble rouge n fardo, rouge * n rouge, fardo * ~ , paint n rouge * ~ , paint n rouge F] * ~ , paint, make-up Cosmetics n fardo rough (approximate) adj approximate * (crude) adj rude, rustic * (crude) adj rustic, rude * (not smooth) adj aspere * (of sea) adj grosse, turbulente * (of sea) adj turbulente, grosse * ~ , harsh adj aspere * ~ , harsh adj aspere (à-) roughage n alimentos inassimilabile rough-and-ready adj hastive, improvisate * ~ -and-ready adj improvisate, hastive roughen v asperar * ~ , make rough v asperar roughness n asperitate * ~ , harshness, asperity n asperitate roughshod (- ride) phr tractar un persona sin consideration roulette (game of) n roulette * (game of) n roulette F] * n roulette round (... around) adv circum-... * (1. spherical or globular body; 2. circle, ring) n rondo * (1. spherical, globular; 2. circular) adj ronde * (ammunition) n tiro * (boxing) n round * (go round) v contornar * (golf) n partita * (make round) v arrotundar, rotundar * (make round) v rotundar, arrotundar * (of inspection) n circuito, ronda * (of inspection) n ronda, circuito * (round object) n rotundo * (salvo) n salva * (series) n serie * (sphere, circle) n rondo, rotundo * (sphere, circle) n rotundo, rondo * adj circular, ronde, rotunde * adj ronde, rotunde, circular * adj rotunde, circular, ronde * v contornar * ~ , make round v arrotundar * ~ , make round v rotundar * ~ , rotund adj rotunde * ~ , rounds Mil n ronda * ~ , spherical, circular adj orbicular roundabout (traffic) n cruciata giratori * adv approximativemente, circa * adv circa, approximativemente * n carosello * ~ way, detour n deviation roundabout-route n via indirecte roundness n rotunditate * ~ , rotundity n rotunditate round-off (- up) v assemblar * ~ -off (make round) v arrotundar * ~ -off (perfect) v perfectionar rounds, round Mil n ronda roundsman n livrator rouse (excite) v activar, excitar * (excite) v excitar, activar * (from sleep) v eveliar rousing adj emotionante, excitante * adj excitante, emotionante rout Mil n deroute * Mil n deroute F] * Mil v deroutar * n deroute * v deroutar route (public transport) n linea * (way taken in getting from starting point to destination) n route * (way taken in getting from starting point to destination) n route F] * Gen itinerario, route * Gen route, itinerario * ~ , road n itinere routinary, routine adj routinari routine adj routinari * n routine * n routine F] * ~ , routinary adj routinari routineer n routinero rove v errar, vagar, vagabundar * v vagabundar, errar, vagar * v vagar, vagabundar, errar rover (sea ~) n pirata * n vagabundo row (a boat) vt remar * (be rowing) v remar * (dispute) n altercation * (dispute) vi altercar * (eye) n supercilio * (line) n rango rowdy adj ruitose * n persona turbulente rower n remator rowing n canotage, remage * n remage, canotage rowing-boat n barca remate rowlock n fulcro, pivot * n fulcro, pivot (de un remo) * n pivot (de un remo), fulcro * n pivot, fulcro royal adj regal, royal * adj royal * adj royal, regal * ~ regal, regal adj regal royalism n royalismo royalist adj/n royalista * n royalista royally adv royalmente royalties n derectos de autor royalty (regality) n regalitate * (royal people) n ? rub v fricar * v fricar fric-/frict-] * v fricar, frictionar * v frictionar, fricar * ~ , friction v frictionar rubber (eraser) n gumma * (the material) n cauchu, gumma * (the material) n cauchu, gumma (elastic) * (the material) n gumma (elastic), cauchu * (the material) n gumma, cauchu * ~ tree n gummiero rubber-band n elastico rubber-dinghy n rate pneumatic rubbing, friction n fricamento rubbish (garbage) n immunditias * (nonsense) n nonsenso * (worthless articles) n cosalia rubble n fragmentos de petra o de briccas rubefacient Med adj rubefaciente rubefaction Med n rubefaction rubescent adj rubescente * adj rubescente (ppr of rubescer) rubiaceous adj rubiacee rubicund, ruddy adj rubicunde rubidium Chem n rubidium * Chem n rubidium (-bì-) ruble Monet n rublo * n rublo rub-out v rader * ~ -out v rader (con le gumma) rubric Eccl/Law n rubrica * Eccl/Law n rubrica (-ìca) rubricator n rubricator rubrician, rubricist n rubricista rubricist, rubrician n rubricista ruby (Oriental) n rubino * adj color de rubino * n rubino rucksack n rucksack, sacco de dorso * n sacco de dorso, rucksack rudder Naut/Aviation n governaculo * n governaculo, timon * n timon, governaculo ruddle, red ocher n rubrica * ~ , red ocher n rubrica (-ìca) ruddy adj rubicunde * ~ , rubicund adj rubicunde rude (1. roughly made or done, without finish or polish; 2. impolite, not courteous) adj rude * (coarse) adj grossier * (ill-mannered) adj brusc, impolite * (ill-mannered) adj impolite, brusc * (rough impolite) adj rude * ~ , churlish adj malgratiose * ~ , impolite adj impolite rudeness (bad manners) n discortesia, impolitessa * (bad manners) n impolitessa, discortesia * (coarseness) n grosseria * ~ , coarseness n grosseria * ~ , coarseness n grosseria (-ìa) rudiment n rudimento rudimentary adj rudimentari rueful adj melancholic, triste * adj triste, melancholic ruff (Machetes pugnax) Ornith] n combattente ruffian n bruto, scelerato * n scelerato, bruto ruffle (fold) v arrugar, plicar * (fold) v plicar, arrugar * n volante * v agitar, perturbar * v perturbar, agitar * ~ , frill n volante rug n tapete * ~ , carpet, tapestry n tapete * ~ , carpet, tapestry n tapis * ~ , carpet, tapestry n tapis F] rugby (sport) n rugby rugged (rough) adj irregular, rude * (rough) adj rude, irregular * (tough) adj dur, forte, robuste * (tough) adj forte, robuste, dur * (tough) adj robuste, dur, forte ruggedness n asperitate rugose, wrinkled adj rugose rugosity n rugositate ruin (1. downfall, decay; 2. building in ruins) n ruina * (1. downfall, decay; 2. building in ruins) n ruina (-ìna) * n perdition * n ruina * v perder, ruinar * v ruinar * v ruinar, perder * ~ , destruction n eversion * ~ , destruction n pernicie * ~ , ruining (act of) n ruinamento * ~ , undo v perder ruining, ruin (act of) n ruinamento ruinous adj ruinose rule (- a line) v traciar * (1. regulation; 2. as in slide rule) n regula * (1. regulation; 2. as in slide rule) n regula (ré-) * (as a ~) phr in principio * (govern) v governar, reger * (govern) v reger, governar * (government) n governamento * (mark with parallel straight lines drawn with a ruler) v regular * (paper) n regular * (regulation ruler) n regula * ~ over, govern v imperar * ~ , direct (as or like a regent) v regentar rule-out v eliminar ruler (for drawing) n regula * (person) n governator, soverano * (person) n soverano, governator * ~ , rector, director, chief n rector ruling adj dirigente * n decision rum (side-) Mus] n cassa * n rum * n rum A] Rumania Geog n Romania * ~ , Romania n Romania Rumanian n romanian * ~ , Romanian adj romanian * ~ , Romanian n romaniano rumble n ruito surde, strepito * n strepito, ruito surde * v facer ruito surde, streper * v streper, facer ruito surde * ~ , din, rattle v streper rumen (first stomach of ruminants) n rumine ruminant (one of the Ruminantia) n ruminante ruminate v ruminar rumination n rumination rummage v perquirer * v perquirer (revolvente le cosas) rumor v rumorar * ~ , public report n fama * ~ , report n ruito * ~ , report n ruito (-ìto) * ~ , report n rumor * ~ , rumour n ruito, rumor * ~ , rumour n rumor, ruito * ~ , rumour v rumorar rumored, much talked of adj rumorose rump (of horse) n cruppa * (posterior) n culo rump-steak n rumpsteak run (action of running) n cursa, curso * (action of running) n curso, cursa * (distance covered) n percurso * (in the long ~) phr al longe * (move fast) vi currer * (move swiftly) v currer * (move swiftly) v currer curr-/curs-] * (of dye) v diffunder se, distinger se * (of dye) v distinger se, diffunder se * (of river) v fluer * (print) n tirage * (travel) v ir, passar * (travel) v passar, ir * (work) v functionar * ~ again v recurrer * ~ again v recurrer -curr-/-curs-] * ~ aground, strand v arenar * ~ aground, strand v insablar * ~ counter to, thwart, oppose v contrariar * ~ into v incurrer * ~ into v incurrer -curr-/curs-] * ~ or travel through v percurrer * ~ or travel through v percurrer -curr-/-curs-] * ~ the risk of, risk v riscar * ~ together and meet v concurrer * ~ together and meet v concurrer -curr-/-curs-] * v diriger * ~ , running (action of running) n curso * ~ , running (action of) n cursa runaway adj fugitive * n fugitivo * ~ -away v escappar, fugir * ~ -away v fugir, escappar run-down (go down fast) v descender currente * ~ -down (mock) v denigrar * ~ -down (of battery) adj discargate * ~ -down (weakened) adj debilitate rune n runa rung n grado, scalon * n scalon, grado * ~ , step n scalon * ~ , step, stair n grado runic adj runic run-in (a car) v probar le traduction * ~ -in (enter fast) v entrar currente run-into v collider contra runner (of a sledge) n patin * (one who runs) n cursor runner-bean n phaseolo runner-up adj/n secundo runnin, rung (action of) n cursa running (direction) n direction * (in succession) adj consecutive * (of water) adj currente * (working) n functionamento * ~ aground, silting, stranding (act of) n insablamento * ~ together, meeting (action of) n concurrentia * ~ , flowing adj currente * ~ , run (action of running) n curso run-on v continuar run-out (expire) v expirar, perimer * ~ -out (expire) v perimer, expirar * ~ -out (leave fast) v exir currente run-out-of v exhaurir run-over (knock down) v abatter * ~ -over (overflow) v disbordar run-up (climb running) v montar currente * ~ -up (come running) v accurrer * ~ -up (debts) v lassar accumular run-up-against v incontrar runway n pista de atterrage rupee n rupia rupture (breaking) n rumpimento, ruptura * (breaking) n ruptura, rumpimento * Med n ruptura * v rumper * v rumper (se) * ~ , breaking n rumpimento * ~ , breaking n ruptura rural adj agreste, rural * adj rural * adj rural, agreste * ~ , rustic adj campestre ruralize (make rural) v ruralisar rurally adv ruralmente ruse n stratagema rush (assault) vt assaltar * (hurry) n cursa precipitate, haste, impeto * (hurry) n haste, impeto, cursa precipitate * (hurry) n impeto, cursa precipitate, haste * (hurry) v pulsar * (send) v expedir con urgentia * Bot n junco, scirpo * Bot n scirpo, junco * ~ up, come running v accurrer * vi precipitar se rush-hour n hora de affluentia, hora de puncta * ~ -hour n hora de puncta, hora de affluentia rusk n biscuit dur russet n color de ferrugine Russia (White ~) n Bielorussia * Geog n Russia * n Russia Russian (1. native of Russia; 2. Russian language) n russo * adj russe * adj russe * n russo Russify v russificar Russophile adj russophile * n russophilo * n russophilo (-sò-) rust (1. iron oxide; 2. Agr]) n ferrugine * (-proof metal) n. phr metallo inoxydabile * n ferrugine * v oxydar * v oxydar (se) rustic (1. pertaining to the country; 2. rough, unrefined) adj rustic * (1. rural; 2. awkward, uncouth) adj agreste * adj rustic * ~ , countryman n rustico * ~ , countryman n rustico (rùs-) * ~ , rural adj campestre * ~ , villager n villano rusticate (1. to reside in the country; 2. Masonry]) v rusticar rustication (1. living in the country; 2. Masonry]) n rustication rusticity n rusticitate rustle (make noise) vi susurrar * (steal) vt furar, robar * (steal) vt robar, furar * n susurro * ~ , murmur, buzz, hum n susurro rustless adj inoxydabile rustling, susurrant, whispering, murmuring adj susurrante rustproof adj inoxydabile rusty adj ferruginose rut (be in a ~) v esser routinero * n cannellatura, sulco * n sulco, cannellatura Ruth n Ruth Ruthenia n Ruthenia Ruthenian adj ruthen * adj ruthenic * n rutheno ruthenic Chem adj ruthenic ruthenium Chem n ruthenium * Chem n ruthenium (-té-) ruthless adj impietose, implacabile * adj implacabile, impietose ruthlessness adj implacabilitate rutilant, golden red adj rutile rutile Mineral n rutilo * Mineral n rutilo (rù) Rwanda Geog n Rwanda rye Bot n secale * n secale rye-bread n pan de secale rye-grass n lolio perenne.